ET
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata es controladora de animales. Una tarde debe buscar un extraño animal que mató a cuatro perros de forma espantosa. Lo que menos espera era encontar a un hombre, tan atractivo, herido. OoC, Adaptación.
1. Capítulo uno

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama.. La historia es una adaptación.**

Capitulo Uno

Hinata quería simplemente disparar al cabrón que estaba de pie cerca de cinco pasos a su izquierda. Toneri Otsutsuki era una absoluta escoria, en su opinión. Resistió el impulso. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder su trabajo o ser arrestada cuando su tío se enterase de lo que había hecho.

Hinata tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para calmar su temperamento hirviente mientras se agachaba junto a los restos de lo que solían ser cuatro perros. Miró a Toneri, negándose a mirar a otro lado.

—Vamos a cortar las gilipolleces, imbécil. Sabes que tu tío el alcalde no va a permitir que nadie te arreste tu estúpido culo así que puede ser que también quieras simplemente decirme la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que le hizo esto a tus perros aquí?

—Te lo diría si lo supiera.— soltó entre dientes.

Hinata se irguió sobre sus pies y deseó darle una patada directa en sus 'nueces'.

—Volviste agresivos a estos pobres perros y los dejaste sueltos en tu propiedad para proteger tus plantas de marihuana, esas que todo el mundo aparenta que no están creciendo. ¿Qué más llegaste a hacer para ayudar a proteger tus cultivos? Algo mató a cuatro de tus mejores perros guardianes, Toneri. Está fuera de control, ¿no es así? ¿Es por eso que me llamaste para limpiar tu desastre? Soy de control de animales, pero esto...

Hizo un gesto hacia los cuatro perros despedazados.

—Esto fue hecho por un animal grande. ¿Es un oso? ¿Un león? ¿Qué trajiste aquí?

—¡No lo hice!— Gritó. —Acabo de traer a estos perros. No tengo ni idea de lo que hizo esto. ¿Crees que te llamaría si fuera mío? No quiero a nadie husmeando por mi casa. Podrían querer robarme mi plantas.

_-La estupidez de este hombre me asombra.(pensamientos)_

—Plantar esto es ilegal. Por supuesto, probablemente podrías afirmar que asesinaste a alguien y tu tío no permitiría que nadie arrestara tu culo sin valor. ¿Ahora quieres que localice a cualquier que hizo esto y cuidar de este problema para ti?— levantó la mano y le mostró el dedo medio. —No estás de suerte.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Maldita sea, Hinata. No puedes hacer esto. ¿Y si esto me mata a mí o alguno de mis amigos? ¿Cómo te sentirás entonces?

Hizo una pausa junto a su SUV ('Sport Utility Vehicle', vehículo todoterreno.)para encararse con él y le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa fría.

—Um... vamos a ver. Tú eres el tipo que toma lindos cachorros y los convierte en asesinos viciosos por el simple hecho de proteger tu operación ilegal de drogas. No derramaré ni una lágrima, Toneri. Ni una sola. Sí, esa es la manera de llegar a mí. Hazme reflexionar sobre el concepto de unos pocos capullos menos en el mundo.— resopló ruidosamente. —Me voy de aquí.

—Voy a llamar a mi tío.— amenazó el imbécil. —Si te marchas le pediré que te despida, incluso antes de llegar a la ciudad. Necesitas rastrear lo que hizo esto y matarlo.

La frustración se agitó a través de ella. Sabía que lo haría y que su tío iba a tirar de todos los hilos para conseguir su despido. Tenía el pago de la hipoteca de su casa y los empleos eran casi imposibles de encontrar a menos de cien kilómetros de Green Bend. Eso es lo que consiguió por crecer en un pequeño pueblo en medio de una zona boscosa, tratar con gilipollas y un pésimo mercado laboral.

—¡Fuera de mi vista! Y dile a tus dos amigos perdedores que se mantengan fuera de mi camino también.

—No es problema. Nos iremos a fumar algunos porros y ver porno.

—Pervertido enfermo.— murmuró.

Abrió la parte trasera de su vehículo y sacó su pistola de tranquilizantes, agarrando también la bolsa de dardos sedantes.

No estaba por la matanza de animales, esperando lanzarles un dardo, en lugar de eso, y reubicarlos donde estuvieran a salvo. Siempre era preferible llevarlos más adentro del bosque donde podrían prosperar.

Lo que había matado a estos perros, probablemente había sido arrinconado y luchó su camino para ser libre.

Tiró de su chaqueta cruzándosela, estudió el cielo, y tomó nota de que sólo restaban unas horas antes de la puesta de sol. Su padre la había criado solo y le había enseñado a ser una excelente rastreadora. La había arrastrado hacia el bosque cada fin de semana para cazar algo, dependiendo de la temporada.

A los dieciséis años por fin se había opuesto firmemente. Odiaba matar animales, en vez de eso había deseado protegerlos y salvarlos.

Hinata regresó a la escena del crimen, ampliando cuidadosamente la búsqueda de pistas de aquello que había matado a los perros. Sus gargantas habían sido cortadas, dejando crueles heridas profundas. Eso llegó como un shock cuando localizó un nuevo conjunto de huellas.

No eran de un animal, sino más bien adivinó que eran de una bota alrededor de talla dieciséis. Por el tamaño de las botas, asumió que tenía que ser un hombre enorme. Los surcos eran profundos en la tierra blanda, haciéndole saber que aquella persona pesaba más de noventa kilos. Esto puso un nuevo giro en la situación.

—¡Maldición!

Pensó en volver al SUV, pero la sangre en el suelo parecía fresca. Supuso que esto había pasado menos de una hora antes.

Una exploración más visual de la zona reveló una gran huella de mano con sangre en el tronco de un árbol a unos tres metros de distancia. Lo que había matado a los perros parecía haber sido un animal con dientes afilados, pero las pistas no estaban sumando nada más. Había pasado de rastrear algo con cuatro patas a algo sobre dos.

Los agentes de la DEA podrían querer ver esto, si los rumores sobre Toneri eran ciertos. Ese concepto la dejó con una fría sensación.

Tal vez uno de ellos había llegado a las tierras de Toneri para echar un vistazo. Tenía mucho sentido. Un residente local sabría evitar la propiedad de Toneri. Tendría que ser un extraño, alguien que no tenía conocimiento de cómo de loco podría estar Toneri, o del peligro de ser desgarrado en pedazos por sus feroces perros guardianes.

Aceleró su ritmo, con ganas de encontrar rápidamente a esa persona.

Necesitaría atención médica y ayudarle a escapar de la zona. Toneri era tan estúpido como para matar a un agente para evadir el arresto, ya que su tío no podía controlar a la DEA. Perdió el rastro de la sangre cuando llegó a un pesado arbusto, pero vio una gota de algo rojo en la dirección del río. Podía oír el agua corriendo y calculó que simplemente sería lógico para una persona herida dejarse caer allí.

La valla de Toneri bloqueó su camino hacia el agua. La estudió.

La sangre manchaba la rama baja del árbol a ese lado de la barrera metálica y no había más en aquellos otros árboles que se extendían más allá, lo que indicaba cómo había salido de la propiedad aquel hombre.

Se subió al árbol también, y se dejó caer aquel metro y medio hasta el suelo, hasta que dejó la valla atrás. Las huellas de botas estaban sólo a pocos centímetros de las suyas propias, donde aterrizó. Hiruzen Sarutobi era ciego y era más viejo que la propia tierra. No dispararía contra los intrusos. Eso significaba que no tenía que preocuparse por notificarle que había tenido que hacer una entrada inesperada en sus tierras.

La persona a la que rastreaba había seguido hacia el río. Una exploración visual del otro lado de la orilla le reveló por dónde había salido.

Algunos de los arbustos tenían sus ramas quebradas. Eso significaba que tendría que cruzar para poder seguirle.

Quedaba menos de una hora de luz por delante. Él podría morir durante la noche si no conseguía atención médica. Sacó una gran bolsa de plástico para pruebas de su cinturón de herramientas, y empujó sus zapatos, calcetines y cinturón dentro.

Hinata se despojó de su sujetador y bragas, rodó su ropa en una bola apretada, las comprimió en la bolsa, y la selló herméticamente. No deseaba sufrir las molestias de la ropa empapada por la noche.

Una cadena de maldiciones silbó entre sus labios cuando el agua helada golpeó su carne desnuda. La persona a la que rastreaba sería mejor que estuviese muy herido y fuese de la DEA. De lo contrario estaría cabreadísima por pasar por todos estos problemas.

Caminó más profundamente entre la rápida corriente y sostuvo la pistola tranquilizante sobre su cabeza en una mano y la bolsa con la otra.

La corriente desgarró su cuerpo, sacándola fuera de sus pies. Nadó y se las arregló para mantener un apretón de muerte en la pistola y la flotante bolsa sellada. Pasó a través del río, pero jadeó sin aliento mientras obligaba a sus miembros cansados a arrastrarse por el terraplén sobre el espeso musgo entre dos grandes arbustos.

Se dejó caer sobre su trasero y jadeó, tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras desenrollaba la correa de su muñeca. Sacudió la inútil pistola tranquilizante a unos pocos palmos de distancia para vaciar el cañón de agua aprovechando la inclinación del terraplén.

Hinata se estremeció con fuerza, abrazó su cuerpo, e ignoró la forma en que sus dientes castañeteaban. Finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y agacharse para recoger su ropa del interior de la bolsa para pruebas. Parecían secas. El cierre hermético se había mantenido.

Un gruñido bajo sonó detrás de ella mientras se encaraba al río. El miedo la sacudió. Un perro feroz acababa de gruñir, si sus oídos no la engañaban.

Estaba muy cerca. También supuso que era un perro grande. Su cinturón de herramientas y sus armas estaban enterrados en el fondo de la bolsa donde su mano se apoyaba.

De ninguna manera podía agarrar el Taser o incluso el aerosol Mace a tiempo si fuese atacada. Sus ropas se interpondrían en su camino.

_-Simplemente, hoy no es mi día._

Toneri obviamente tenía más de cuatro perros y uno había escapado de su propiedad para perseguir a quien ella había atacado antes. Su mirada se alzó hacia el agua en movimiento. Podía sumergirse en el agua y rezar que el malvado chucho no viniera tras ella, pero dudaba que ese plan fuera a funcionar. Ya había nadado a través del rio antes.

—Esto es jodido.— murmuró en voz baja, manteniéndose muy quieta.

Otro gruñido salió de detrás de ella. Estaba más cerca. Sabía que simplemente iba a lanzarse y morder su culo en cualquier segundo. Su única opción era tratar de asustar a aquella cosa. Podría confundirle el tiempo suficiente para poder agarrar un arma. Examinó el suelo a derecha e izquierda, localizando la pistola tranquilizante. Podía utilizarla como un bate de beisbol, si lograba llegar a cogerla a tiempo.

Se giró y se irguió en toda su estatura.

El grito brotó de su garganta más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba que podría. Salió más como un alarido.

Lanzó la bolsa hacia la primera cosa que enfocó su mirada. Una conmoción la atravesó cuando la bolsa consiguió acertar a un hombre enorme en el área de la ingle. Él gruñó fuerte mientras se doblaba en dos y simplemente cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Hinata se quedó allí mirándole fijamente, congelada, con la mirada clavada en aquel hombre caído. Notó una gran cantidad de dorada piel desnuda. Tenía los hombros anchos y brazos muy musculosos reforzando su torso. Largo pelo rubio estaba derramado por sus brazos todo el camino hasta sus manos. La sangre manchaba un brazo y notó más lesiones cuando fue capaz de dar un paso vacilante hacia delante para tener una mejor vista de él.

Había sido atacado por perros. Era fácil identificar las mordeduras a simple vista y tenía más de unas cuantas. Un brazo estaba rasgado por debajo de su codo, otro mordisco en su otro brazo por la zona de su muñeca. Esa mano estaba cubierta de sangre. Vio más lesiones en sus piernas. Fue un milagro que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos sin desmayarse.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— jadeó, corriendo hacia él sin pensarlo. —Estás gravemente herido.

Él alzó la cabeza lentamente, con la barbilla levantada, pero la mayoría de sus rasgos estaban cubiertos por su larga cabellera. Un ojo se asomó hacia ella a través del pelo. Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles cuando se detuvo, mirándole fijamente.

Era el más llamativo, el más bonito ojo que había visto nunca. El azul era casi de neón y remolinos de plata corrían a través del iris como pequeñas vetas de relámpagos.

Él gruñó suavemente. El extraño sonido la sobresaltó, pero luego se dio cuenta de la cantidad de dolor que debía tener. El hecho de que le había acertado fuerte con su bolsa debió haber dolido también, ya que le hizo caer de rodillas. Ella se acercó más.

—Está bien.

Suavizó su tono, como si fuera un gatito asustadizo, algo con lo que tenía mucha experiencia, dada su línea de trabajo.

—Estoy con el control de animales y voy a ayudarte.

La cantidad de sangre en el suelo la alarmó. Lentamente, bajó y se arrodilló delante de él. Sus lesiones parecían malas y sangraba activamente.

—Mi nombre es Hinata. No tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero puedo romper mi camisa para hacer vendajes. Tenemos que detener la hemorragia de inmediato.

Él la miró con aquel hermoso ojo. Su cabello llegaba cerca del suelo, estaba mojado de haber estado en el agua, pero tenía gruesas y hermosas trenzas.

Su suposición de que él era de la DEA se fortaleció. Había oído decir que algunos de ellos dejaron crecer sus cabellos para encajar mejor con los delincuentes que tenían que tratar. Este tipo debe haber estado yendo por el aspecto heavy-metal y eso encajaba con el gusto de Toneri en amigos.

Se retorció un poco para coger su bolsa.

—Voy a curarte un poco e ir en busca de ayuda. No hay señal de móvil tan lejos. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de eso ahora.

Solamente tendría sentido que él que intentaría llamar al 911.

—Hay una cabaña unas pocas millas de aquí. Hiruzen tiene un teléfono fijo. Voy a ir allí y guiaré a los paramédicos de nuevo hasta ti. Pareces demasiado herido para hacerlo por tu cuenta propia y ningún vehículo puede conducir tan cerca del río. Hay demasiados árboles y el terreno es duro. Vamos a tener que llevarte en una camilla.

Desparramó el contenido de su bolso. Sus manos temblaban mientras abría su navaja multiusos y comenzó el proceso de cortar su camiseta en tiras.

Él no habló en absoluto y eso la preocupaba. Había tratado con un montón de animales heridos, pero era diferente mirar carne humana destrozada.

La vista la hizo sentir un poco mareada. Envolvió su muñeca primero, atando los extremos de la tira de tela firmemente para aplicar un poco de presión a la sangrante herida. Él lo permitió, sin inmutarse alejándose ni tratando de detenerla.

—Va a estar bien.— le aseguró. —Necesito acceso a todas las mordeduras. ¿Puedes inclinarte hacia atrás un poco y tal vez tirar de tu cabello fuera del camino?

Vaciló, pero luego cambió de su posición agachada para caer sobre su culo, volviendo la cara mientras se extendía sobre su espalda. Hinata se tragó un jadeo. Vestía una muy pequeña ropa interior, diferente a todo lo que había visto nunca. El cuero cubría su ingle.

No había ni una bragueta ni botones en la parte delantera, apenas una correa casi invisible en el lateral. Cambió su mirada lejos para mirar hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo. Estaba en tan buena forma que podía ver cada músculo impresionante exhibido por encima de su estómago. Levantó un brazo y puso su mano en su rostro. Probablemente era para ahogar los gemidos de dolor.

_-Está bien, así que el chico lleva Speedos de__ cuero. No es gran cosa_.

Se concentró en sus muslos. Tenía dos marcas más de mordeduras, una en la parte exterior de su pierna izquierda, justo encima de la rodilla y la otra en la parte interna de su muslo derecho, en lo más alto. Ella hizo una mueca, reconociendo que fue una suerte el chico no llevara calzoncillos boxers. Esa mordedura estaba tan cerca de sus provocativos calzoncillos que el perro pudo haber mordido sus 'nueces' si hubieran estado colgando un poco en algún material más flexible.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Utilizó más tiras de la camisa restante para envolverlas alrededor de su muslo por su rodilla. Él movió la pierna, levantándola para facilitar que ella deslizara sus manos debajo de él para atar el material.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Su piel estaba caliente al tacto.

—Creo que te está subiendo la fiebre.

Él no dijo nada. Su mirada se alzó hasta ese enorme pecho voluminoso para observarlo subir y bajar lentamente mientras respiraba. Su mirada se detuvo allí antes de que se obligara a apartar la vista, sintiéndose un poco pervertida ante los pensamientos inapropiados que pasaron por su mente.

El tipo era un cachas total.

Ella estaba haciendo sus cálculos y estaba bastante segura de que no era un drogadicto. Tenía que estar en la mejor forma que jamás había visto. Un tipo prácticamente tendría que vivir en un gimnasio para conseguir la masa muscular que éste había obtenido.

_-Definitivamente DEA._

—¿Has entendido esa parte de mí estando con el control de animales? Alguien debería haberos advertido, chicos, acerca de los perros guardianes de Toneri, si ibais a hacer averiguaciones en sus tierras. Estoy muy contenta de que estéis tratando de limpiar ese lío pero siento mucho que fueras herido.

Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que él no se movía.

_-¿Se habrá desmayado?_

—¿Señor?

Ella miró fijamente a su cara, pero no pudo ver gran parte de ella. Su pelo todavía cubría la mayor parte de sus rasgos y lo que su pelo largo no ocultaba, la muñeca vendada lo hacía. Estudió la última de sus heridas, aquella sangrienta en el interior de la parte superior de su muslo. Vaciló y se acercó más, inclinándose para verlo mejor. Hizo una mueca.

Necesitaría puntos de sutura en aquella, seguro. Se dio la vuelta, mirando a su bolso. No había nada allí para utilizar en esa herida. Tenía muslos musculosos y eran grandes en diámetro. Una mirada hacia abajo y supo lo que iba a funcionar. Se quitó rápidamente el sujetador mojado y se puso su ligera chaqueta para cubrir sus pechos. El tipo parecía ignorar que ella acaba de mostrarse ante él. Trabó dos botones para mantener cerrada la chaqueta.

—Alza la pierna un poco para que pueda enrollar esto alrededor de tu muslo.

Él siguió sus instrucciones y ella utilizó los últimos restos de su camisa de trabajo destruida para hacer una almohadilla, luego ató los tirantes de su sujetador juntos para mantenerlo en su lugar. Le miró de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de que había hecho todo lo posible para detener el sangrado y hacer que se sintiera cómodo.

—Voy a dejarte para ir en busca de ayuda. Podría estar fuera durante una hora, pero no debería ser más que eso.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, haciendo una mueca. La oscuridad caería antes de que los paramédicos pudieran caminar a por él.

—Te voy a dejar mi linterna y mi pistola Taser. Estás herido y sangrando. Tenemos algunos animales peligrosos en esta área que pueden oler la sangre. Suelen quedarse cerca del agua. Asumo que sabes cómo usar una pistola Taser, ¿no? Te dejo mi aerosol Mace también. Debes estar bien. Eso sí, no te muevas. Conseguí detener la hemorragia. Vuelvo antes de puedas darte cuenta. Voy a ponerme mis pantalones y botas, entonces me iré.

Se movió de repente, sentándose más rápido de lo que pensaba que pudiera hacer un hombre herido. Un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, su pelo largo ya no estaba cubriendo su rostro. La vista impactó lo suficiente como para que ella se derrumbase sobre su culo.

Utilizó su mano sana para agarrarla por su muñeca, conteniéndola de revolverse lejos de él. Y quería hacerlo.

Su estructura ósea era muy resistente, con pómulos pronunciados. Su nariz era más ancha y más plana que cualquier otra que hubiera visto nunca.

Sus carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos y revelaron el hecho de que tenía dientes de vampiro. Esos dos colmillos eran largos y de aspecto afilado.

Parecía casi humano, pero ella no se dejó engañar.

_-¿Qué diablos es?_

Su cerebro se tambaleó con las posibilidades. ¿Era una especie de monstruo humano de la naturaleza? Tal vez era un drogadicto después de todo, y con serio fetiche de vampiro. Algunos locos mutilaban sus cuerpos con dientes falsos e implantes faciales. Un buen cirujano plástico podría modificar su nariz hasta una forma diferente y ampliar sus pómulos. O podría ser un hombre lobo.

_-¿Acaso existen?_

Su mirada bajó a su pecho. Solo tenía un poco de pelo allí. ¿No serían más peludos los hombres lobo?

_-¡Basta! No existen. ¿O sí?_

Hinata trató de zafarse de él pero tenía un férreo control sobre su muñeca.

No le dolía, pero no podía liberarse.

—Por favor, déjame ir.

Se alegraba de haber encontrado su voz. Él gruñó y sacudió su cabeza.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, su terror iba en aumento. No era de la DEA. Era algo más, algo peligroso. Se puso de pie lentamente, balanceándose un poco en sus pies. El agarre en su brazo no se alivió. Tironeó, tratando de conseguir que ella también se pusiera en pie. Sus piernas se negaron a trabajar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser de un metro noventa de altura. Se inclinó hacia ella para mantener el agarre de su muñeca y su pelo cayó hacia adelante, las sedosas hebras rozando húmedas contra su brazo.

Él tiró con más fuerza y la obligó a moverse. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Estar en estado de shock en realidad ayudó, su cuerpo parecía ir en piloto automático. Retrocedió, obligándola a seguirle hacia la línea espesa de los árboles.

—Déjame ir. Por favor. No me hagas daño.

Él negó con la cabeza. No estaba segura de si eso significaba que no iba a dejarla marchar o que no le haría daño. De cualquier manera, él retrocedió,obligándola a seguirle.

—Déjame al menos agarrar mis pantalones y zapatos.— suplicó.

La chaqueta caía más baja que sus bragas, pero no por mucho. La mayor parte de sus piernas estaban expuestas. Él sacudió la cabeza negando.

_-Esto no es bueno._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas: Hola mis amores! Sé que les dije que no iba a hacer otra adaptación hasta que terminará mi historia. Pero esta es bien chiquita y quiero compartirla con ustedes.**_

_**Espero que les entre la curiosidad!!!**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama.. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capitulo dos**

El aterrador hombre condujo a Hinata unos seis metros entre los árboles.

Un pequeño claro reveló su ropa desechada y una bolsa similar a una mochila. Se tambaleó un par de veces, pero nunca rompió su agarre en su muñeca. Se inclinó, profundizando su mano libre en el bolso negro abierto.

—Por favor déjame ir. Te conseguiré ayuda. Necesitas puntos de sutura y asistencia médica.

Ella trató de mantener la calma, pero era difícil hacerlo. Él no hablaba, sólo iba haciendo suaves gemidos y ruidos de gruñidos. Debía tener un montón de dolor, pero eso sólo estaba asustándola aún más.

Levantó una cuerda negra corta de la bolsa. Era aproximadamente sólo de medio metro de largo. Se volvió hacia ella y se quedó mirando a aquellos ojos inusualmente brillantes.

Tenía casi treinta centímetros de altura sobre ella, pero estaba débil. Podría atacarle, aunque sabía que ya había matado a cuatro feroces perros guardianes. Ahora estaba claro cómo lo había hecho. Tenía una boca letal.

Miró hacia abajo y ella siguió su mirada.

La cuerda que sostenía tocó su muñeca y se quedó sin aliento cuando aquella cosa pareció moverse por su cuenta, recordándole a una serpiente. Se envolvió alrededor de su piel, apretando justo debajo de donde él la agarraba con los dedos. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer nada más que ver como él utilizaba el otro extremo de la misma para pulsar contra su muñeca.

Esta cosa se envolvió alrededor de su piel también, enlazándolos como si estuvieran esposados. Él le soltó la muñeca.

—¿Qué es eso?

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y se inclinó de nuevo, metiendo la mano en la bolsa por segunda vez. Sacó una caja del tamaño de la palma de su mano y una luz emanó de aquello. Gruñó una serie de sonidos en un largo patrón quebrado. Ella trató de identificar lo que sostenía, pero no era como nada que jamás hubiera visto.

En cierto modo le recordaba a un teléfono móvil, pero no tenía una pantalla iluminada. Esto sólo mostró luces alrededor de las juntas laterales del delgado dispositivo. Se tambaleó de nuevo y miró a su cara. Su tono de piel antes dorado había palidecido considerablemente. Sus ojos rodaron hacia arriba y él se derrumbó.

Hinata gritó cuando se lanzó hacia los lados. Lo que asemejaban sogas, conectándolos no se rompió. Ella fue sacudida hacia adelante, cayó encima de su costado y yació tendida allí. Le miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar fuera de combate. Se retorció, rodó fuera de su enorme cuerpo y se agachó a su lado, estudiando la vinculación entre sus muñecas.

Se sentía como de algún extraño metal ligero. No había ninguna cerradura en cualquier lugar que pudiera encontrar y no se estaba moviendo más. Intentó arrancarla, pero esto no liberaría su muñeca. Se dio por vencida y se centró en el hombre caído. Su pecho subía y bajaba, asegurándole que vivía.

—¿Qué eres y quién eres tú?

Le fascinaba. Hinata llegó hasta ahuecar su rostro, pero su pesado brazo mantuvo uno de los de ella hacia abajo. Empujó contra él hasta que se tumbó y levantó su brazo para posarlo sobre su pecho. La liberó lo suficiente como para ahuecar suavemente su rostro y poder estudiarle cuidadosamente.

Era atractivo de una manera extraña. Se concentró en su boca. Tenía labios plenos, lujuriosos, estaban entreabiertos, con esos dos largos colmillos abollando su labio inferior. No tardó mucho en inclinar su cabeza lo suficiente para conseguir su mandíbula más abierta.

El resto de sus dientes parecía casi normal. Eran blancos y rectos. Corrió la almohadilla de la yema de su dedo a través de su lengua. Era rosa, igual que la de una persona normal, excepto un poco más ancha, y señaló ese punto. La textura no era tan suave como debería haber sido. Era un poco áspera, pero no de calidad de lija. Sacó su dedo de su boca y bajó la mirada.

Realmente estaba en gran forma. Y era enorme. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus bíceps densamente musculosos y bien definidos. Miró más abajo, admirando su abdomen. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente y completamente relajado, podía distinguir cada arista de los músculos que ondeaban hacia abajo hasta la cinturilla de su extraña ropa interior de cuero.

Tenía que pesar alrededor de ciento diez kilos y no pudo detectar un solo toque de flacidez.

Ella se levantó para admirar su elección única de Speedo de cuero, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del rojo brillante que se había filtrado a través del vendaje que le había puesto sobre la cara interna de su muslo. Estaba sangrando de nuevo. Se movió por su cuerpo, arrastrando el brazo para poder atender aquella herida. Fue una lucha desatar su sujetador y conseguir una ojeada.

Necesitaba puntos de sutura y un médico. Era obvio que el perro le había mordido profundamente, simplemente arrancando la carne para eliminarla.

Se retorció, estirando su mano para enganchar su mochila, con la esperanza de que tuviera un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero todo lo que encontró allí fueron algunas prendas de ropa. Agarró lo que parecía ser una camisa gris plegada y la utilizó para presionar contra la herida, poniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con fuerza sobre la zona. Él moriría si ella no conseguía que se detuviera el sangrado.

—¿Hola? ¡Por favor, despierta!

Lo miró a la cara, pero él no se inmutó, ni se movió, ni reaccionó de ninguna manera.

—Tienes que conseguir esta cosa fuera de mi muñeca. Necesito conseguirte ayuda. ¡Despierta!

Él no se movió. Levantó la barbilla para mirar al cielo que se oscurecía a través de las ramas de los árboles por encima de ellos. El sol iba a bajar y ambos estarían en un mundo de mierda.

Ella no sería capaz de encontrar la cabaña sin algo de luz. La tierra de Hiruzen no era exactamente un lugar que había visitado a menudo. Tenía que poseer unos pocos cientos de acres.

Los animales podrían ser atraídos por el río y el olor de la sangre. Una lista de depredadores se colaba por su mente. Había coyotes, serpientes, jabalíes, algunos linces, el ocasional león de montaña, y había tenido que atrapar algunos mapaches y zarigüeyas despiadados en su tiempo.

No suelen atacar seres humanos, pero incluso las criaturas normalmente tímidas podrían venir tras él, sobre todo si estaban hambrientos, heridos o enfermos. El hombre frente a ella parecería una comida fácil, algo demasiado tentador para resistirse. Sus armas estaban demasiado lejos como para arrastrarlo de nuevo al borde del río.

Incluso si la vida silvestre no era un problema, necesitaba atención médica. La infección ya parecía haberse arraigado en él. Su piel se sentía febrilmente caliente, y había perdido sangre, en lo alto de esto. Luchó contra aquel grillete parecido a sogas otra vez, sin suerte.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Golpeó las palmas abiertas hacia abajo contra su pecho en señal de frustración.

Él se sacudió debajo de ella y sus ojos se abrieron. Le tomó un segundo para concentrarse en ella mientras avanzaba lentamente arriba sobre su cuerpo, devolviéndole la mirada. Él gruñó bajo, un sonido animal.

—¡Tienes que dejarme ir en busca de ayuda!

Levantó su brazo lo suficiente para sacudirse donde estaban conectados.

—Consigue esto fuera de mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Eso la cabreó.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él gruñó.

—Deja de hacer eso. Sólo dime tu nombre. Sé que estás con dolor, pero este no es el momento de actuar como un idiota.

Él gruñó. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había dicho una sola palabra.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Él vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza. Eso llegó como un shock. No estaba simplemente jugando con ella. El tipo sólo hacía esos sonidos. Tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y tranquila.

—¿Tu puedes entenderme?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

_-Eso es algo._

—Bueno. Escúchame. Estás realmente herido. Estamos cerca de un gran terreno de abrevadero para los animales. Esta es la tierra de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Es un hombre viejo y no pone trampas ni caza nada. Su propiedad está vallada para mantener a todos fuera. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos temporadas de caza por una razón, en esta parte del país. No es sólo para matar cosas y tomar fotos para publicar en Internet. Es debido a que la población animal puede crecer fuera de control. Estamos actualmente en más de doscientos acres de vida salvaje que ha crecido sin control. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente claro para ti? Sé que hay un montón de coyotes porque el año pasado Hiruzen me habló de escucharlos. Me ofrecí a salir y ver lo mal que se había puesto, pero se negó a dejarme. Podría haber decenas de ellos.— hizo una pausa. —Más aun. Cuanto mayor sea la manada, más intrépidos son. La rabia también es una preocupación. Uno nunca quiere encontrarse con un animal rabioso sin un arma. Una vez vi a un mapache ir contra un toro. Estaba enfermo y como loco. Esa es una enfermedad que puede transmitirse de una alimentación animal o atacando a otro.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Necesitas dejar que me vaya para que pueda llegar a la cabaña. Hiruzen tiene un teléfono. Puedo ayudarte a subir a ese árbol allí mismo. Voy a buscar mis cosas antes de salir para que tengas una manera de protegerte a ti mismo hasta que yo vuelva.

Levantó su muñeca de nuevo para recordarle sobre la cuerda uniéndolos juntos.

—Déjame ir, así nos puedo salvar a ambos. La mayoría de las cosas aquí que nos pueden hacer daño son cazadores nocturnos. Significa que salen por la noche.

Apuntó con un dedo hacia arriba.

—¿Ves el cielo? ¿Necesito decir más?

Un aullido rasgó por el bosque y Hinata saltó, girando la cabeza en la dirección de donde había venido. Otro coyote se unió, luego otro. No detectó a ninguno de ellos, pero no estaban lejos.

—Mierda. ¿Escuchas eso? Coyotes.— lo miró. —Estás sangrando. Van a investigar eso.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Estaremos en un mundo de problemas. Van a verte como alimento. ¿Entiendes? Ya te enfrentaste a cuatro canes y mira lo que te hicieron. Imagina una docena o dos de ellos.

No se sentía culpable por tratar de asustarlo. No era exactamente una mentira. Podrían atacar si estaban con suficiente hambre, enfermos, o se sentían audaces por ser numerosos.

Se incorporó y se puso en pie. Hinata también se apresuró a levantarse. Él enganchó su bolsa y la empujó hacia el árbol más cercano. Llegaron a la base del mismo y él levantó la bolsa, atascándola en la parte superior de una rama de alrededor de dos metros de alto. Entonces se volvió hacia ella y apretó la cuerda en el centro. Esto vibró por un segundo y luego se abrió, dejándola ir.

Hinata trató de retroceder, pero aquel hombre alto se movía más rápido.

Se giró, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer fue boquear sorprendida cuando la levantó hacia arriba hasta la rama más baja. No necesitaba entenderle, para saber que quería que agarrara la rama. Lo hizo y le soltó la cintura. Agarró sus dos muslos para darle un impulso hacia arriba. Se arrastró rápidamente para darle espacio para seguirla.

Él estaba detrás de ella mientras subía más alto en el árbol. A continuación, vio movimiento cerca del borde del claro mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre una rama. Dos coyotes se arrastraron hacia delante, gruñendo. Fueron al lugar donde el desconocido había sangrado y olfatearon el suelo.

—Podrían largarse.— susurró. —Silencio.

Se agachó, cogió su mochila y tiró de ella más alto en el árbol. Metió la mano y tiró un disco redondo que le recordaba a un delgado Frisbee. Esto golpeó la tierra y los dos coyotes gruñeron, pero no huyeron. La cosa tipo disco empezó a brillar más blanca, consiguiendo ser más brillante. Hinata lo miró fijamente. Era una fuente de luz. Los coyotes se quedaron unos pocos pasos atrás, pero mantuvieron su posición cerca de la sangre.

El hombre encajó su mochila para que no se cayera y se subió más alto, aliviando la rama detrás de ella. Volvió la cabeza, mirándole apoyarse en el espeso tronco del árbol. La agarró por las caderas y la atrajo hacia él.

Hinata estuvo tentada de luchar, pero el movimiento desde abajo le llamó la atención. Nueve coyotes más habían entrado en el claro. En cuestión de segundos, ese número aumentó a más de veinte. Dos de ellos se detuvieron justo debajo de la rama en la que ella estaba encaramaba, alzaron sus cabezas y la miraron fijamente. Ambos gruñeron.

—¡Marchaos!— Gritó, esperando que su voz los hiciera huir.

Más coyotes se reunieron en la base del tronco del árbol, su enfoque fijado en ella y en el hombre detrás de ella. Gruñeron, mostrando los dientes.

Era evidente que la manada no tenía miedo de la gente y no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte. Ella y aquel hombre estaban encaramados al árbol y atrapados.

Desde atrás, él dio un tirón acercándola más a él y envolvió su musculoso brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su pecho estaba caliente contra su espalda. Hinata no luchó, demasiado asustada de que podrían caerse de aquella rama. Los coyotes observaban desde abajo, probablemente con la esperanza de que eso mismo sucediera.

Podrían atacar. Habían crecido en ser demasiado audaces, viviendo en tales grandes números.

—Moriremos aquí arriba.

Él puso su otro brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y ella miró por encima del hombro hacia su cara. La mayor parte estaba entre las sombras pero sus bonitos ojos estaban lo suficientemente claros como para poder verlos. Él negó con la cabeza, luego gruñó bajo.

—No te entiendo. Estás herido.— señaló hacia abajo. —Nos quieren comer. Estoy bastante segura de que algunos de ellos tienen la rabia, a juzgar por lo agresivos que son. ¿Pillas eso? Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ese idiota de Toneri decida llamar a alguien, si no está demasiado drogado como para notar que mi SUV sigue estacionado en su propiedad. Podrían ser días, o nunca. Puede que sólo mienta totalmente y diga que me fui, con el fin de mantener a la policía fuera de su propiedad. Eso significa que no habrá grupo de búsqueda. Esos coyotes podían esperar por nosotros hasta que estemos demasiado deshidratados para mantenernos aquí."

Él sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

Hinata estaba irritada cuando él cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, obviamente pensando en volver a dormir. Acomodó su peso contra él para ayudar a mantenerlo clavado en su lugar.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, más coyotes se habían unido al grupo. Uno de los más descarados levantó y plantó sus patas en el tronco, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a alcanzarlos.

_-No puedes escalar, cara hocico._

Estaba en un infernal desastre. Podría ser peor. Sólo llevaba su chaqueta y las bragas. El tipo detrás de ella llevaba esos pequeños Speedos de cuero, pero era verano, o sea que no se congelarían durante la noche.

No podía decidir lo que sería peor, el grupo de búsqueda encontrándoles vistiendo tan poco y tener que explicarlo, o los titulares sensacionalistas que se levantarían si sus cuerpos fueran recuperados así. De cualquier manera, ella sería la cosa más comentada en Green Bend.

—Maldita sea.

La oscuridad cayó pero la luz por debajo se mantuvo brillante. Aquella cosa iluminaba sobre un área circular de veinte metros. Algunos de los coyotes aumentaron el valor suficiente para acercarse a aquello y uno puso su nariz en su contra para olfatearlo.

Un fuerte sonido estridente perforó la noche. Hinata se sobresaltó ante la fuerte ráfaga de ruido. Los coyotes se dispersaron, corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre detrás de ella. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero podía sentir su pecho subir y caer contra su columna vertebral. Se retorció lo suficiente como para sentir su pulso en el cuello. Era difícil de encontrar. Estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente, probablemente moriría a causa de la pérdida de sangre y la infección.

—¡Hey!— le frotó la mejilla. —Mírame.

Él no se movió. Hinata miró al suelo. Los coyotes no habían regresado.

Ese sonido la había asustado infernalmente y probablemente había actuado peor con la manada. Tenía que llegar a la cabaña de Hiruzen y pedir ayuda. No había mucho para discutir. Algunos de los coyotes se habían retirado hacia el río, por lo que ir tras sus cosas no era una opción. Bajó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y agarró una rama por encima de su cabeza. Trepó más alto, tratando de detectar cualquier fuente de luz en la zona.

Hinata encontró lo que estaba buscando. Hiruzen podría estar ciego pero dejaba encendidas sus luces del porche para mantener a las criaturas lejos.

Divisó su cabaña. No estaba tan lejos como había pensado que estaría. Era posible que pudiera lograr llegar a pie y sin armas. Se tomó su tiempo bajando, observando y escuchando cualquier señal de que los coyotes estuvieran regresando. Revisó al hombre una vez más. Estaba inconsciente.

Otras dos ramas junto a aquella en la que estaba sentado lo mantendrían en posición vertical si se inclinaba hacia un lado. Eso no significaba que no pudiera caerse.

—No hay otra opción.— murmuró.

Necesitaba un hospital. De otra manera puede que no sobreviviera hasta la mañana siguiente. Eso significaba que tendría que correr por el oscuro bosque. Miró a su extraña fuente de luz, preguntándose qué había pasado para que la alarma se apagase. Era tentador llevársela con ella, pero dejarla allí la ayudaría a encontrarle una vez que consiguiera un equipo de rescate desde la cabaña de Hiruzen.

No sería fácil llegar al suelo. Iba descalza. Llegó hasta la rama más baja, después se balanceó y cayó al suelo en cuclillas. Nada vino hacia ella desde la oscuridad. Se enderezó y echó a correr hacia la cabaña. Era difícil ver sin una linterna pero estaba motivada.

Hizo una corta distancia antes de que un aullido la llevara a hacer una parada. La última cosa que necesitaba sería correr en medio de aquella manada. Buscó árboles cercanos a ella que pudieran ser escalados fácilmente, pero la mayor parte de las ramas estaban fuera de su alcance. Otro aullido vino de atrás y supo que estaba en mierda hasta el cuello. Estaban cazándola.

Se dio la vuelta, vio movimiento en la oscuridad.

—No me jodas.— dijo entre dientes y corrió hacia adelante.

Un gruñido sonó a su izquierda, diciéndole al instante que era tan malo como se había temido. Estaban intentando rodearla.

Hinata miró frenéticamente hacia arriba buscando una rama lo suficientemente baja como para agarrarla mientras corría por su vida. Vio uno delante y escuchó algo chocar entre la maleza detrás de ella. Dio un salto, agarrando una rama.

La dura corteza rascó sus palmas, pero cogió la rama, se balanceó y tiró de sus piernas. Su pie golpeó el tronco y el tacón se enganchó en algo. Le dolió, pero se las arregló para utilizar ese punto de apoyo para lanzar la otra pierna arriba, entonces se aferró enganchando su pantorrilla sobre la rama.

Utilizó toda su fuerza para alzarse, su pecho golpeando contra ello también. Esto hizo más fácil levantar la otra pierna y engancharla en esa rama.

Un grito brotó de su garganta cuando algo rozó su espalda. Giró la cabeza y vió la sombra de un coyote debajo de ella. Brincó y logró enganchar parte de su chaqueta entre sus mandíbulas. El material se rasgó y Hinata casi se soltó de la rama.

Volvió a gritar, soltando la rama con una mano para conectar un brazo sobre ella, luego el otro brazo, aferrándose con fuerza. La adrenalina y el pánico eran grandes motivadores.

El coyote saltó de nuevo, pero esa vez falló. Estuvo cerca, sin embargo. Podía oír su respiración entrecortada. Cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar. No había manera de que pudiera cambiar de posiciones para estar sobre la rama, en vez de colgar de la parte inferior de la misma.

Podía escuchar más coyotes y supo cuando otro se abalanzó, tratando de arrancarla de su precaria posición. Falló y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Iban a arrancarla del árbol, desgarrarla en mil pedazos y comérsela como si fuera un cadáver de venado. Lágrimas calientes llenaron sus ojos.

_-Soy de control de animales, maldita sea. Controlo a esos hijos de puta._

Su mente se quedó en blanco sobre la manera de salvarse a sí misma.

Estaba demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad y empezaba a cansarse. Sus brazos y piernas estaban rasguñados y le dolían por agarrarse a la áspera corteza y por estar sosteniendo su cuerpo con fuerza a la rama.

Algo la golpeó de nuevo donde su chaqueta ya se había desgarrado. Era húmedo y frío, cuando le rozó la piel expuesta. El animal cayó al suelo, aplastando hojas secas bajo sus patas. Un gemido se abrió paso entre sus labios fuertemente comprimidos. Un buen tirón y sería derribada al suelo. Sabía que estarían sobre ella en cuestión de segundos, atacándola en masa.

Un rugido ensordecedor sonó.

_-¡Oh dios, justo lo que necesito! ¿Un león de montaña además de esto? ¿Me están tomando el pelo?_

En ese momento estaba bastante segura de que alguien a cargo del destino la odiaba. Si había una cosa como el karma, eso estaba a punto de hacer con ella un aperitivo nocturno, de un modo u otro, por algo malo que hubiera hecho alguna vez.

Los coyotes gemían ruidosamente. Oyó hojas crujiendo como si algo estuviera corriendo hacia ellos, por lo que volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. La manada huyó en la dirección opuesta. Miró detrás de ellos, conmocionada de que estuvieran despegando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban huyendo lejos del león de montaña.

La brillante luz la hizo azotar su cabeza en la otra dirección y abiertamente miró boquiabierta a los cuatro inmensos hombres que acudieron ante ella. Eran altos, todos vestidos de cuero negro.

Eran sus rostros los que más la alarmaron. Se veían muy parecidos al tipo que había dejado en el árbol. Tenían la misma nariz ancha y más plana, uno de ellos tenía la boca abierta. Podía divisar sus colmillos.

Caminaron más cerca y Hinata se abrazó a la rama más fuerte. Ella no se sintió salvada. El líder levantó una mano y se detuvieron a unos cinco palmos de distancia. Uno de ellos tenía un disco redondo como el que había visto antes. Esto proporcionó mucha luz. Los hombres eran aterradores, un cuarteto de terror con su ropa de cuero y cuerpos inmensos.

Uno se acercó y gruñó, levantando un dispositivo plano pequeño como el que había visto antes, ese que le recordaba a un teléfono móvil. Estaba iluminado a lo largo de las juntas, como había estado el otro. Él gruñó. Una voz fría, computerizada siguió un segundo más tarde.

—¿Dónde está Naruto, mujer?

Hinata miró aquella cosa, luego a la cara del tipo. Él gruñó de nuevo.

—Soy Sasuke. Estás a salvo, mujer.

La caja habló con una voz masculina mecánica mientras él hacía esos sonidos inhumanos.

—No te haremos daño así que puedes descender. Hemos perseguido a la fauna local lejos.

Hinata vaciló y luego desenvolvió sus piernas mientras disminuyó su agarre en la rama. El dolor se disparó sus brazos mientras se dejaba caer sin gracia al suelo. Se estremeció un poco cuando sus pies tocaron la dura tierra apisonada.

Se tambaleó, en estado de shock, mirando a los grandes hombres vestidos de cuero. Tragó saliva, estupefacta, sin saber qué decir. Tenía miedo y las ganas de huir por su vida arañaban sus entrañas, pero no gritó ni corrió.

No eran hombres normales, eso era seguro. Los hombres miraron abiertamente a sus piernas, haciéndola ser consciente de su falta de ropa. Se agachó y tironeó de la chaqueta más abajo, sosteniendo los bordes para que no vislumbraran que sólo llevaba sus bragas debajo de ella. Sasuke se acercó más.

—Estamos buscando a Naruto. Llamó y dijo que estaba con una mujer. Debes ser ella. ¿Dónde está él?

Él gruñó y la caja lo tradujo en palabras. Esto estaba volviéndola loca.

Le recordaba a una de esas películas extranjeras que a veces observaba a altas horas de la noche. Su movimiento de los labios no concordaba con lo que estaba oyendo. Sólo que no hablaba ningún idioma conocido del que ella tuviera conocimiento. Su supuesto agente de la DEA había gruñido también.

Él tipo gruñó de nuevo.

—Habla ahora. —exigió la caja.

—Um... Lo dejé en un árbol, donde estaría a salvo. Está herido.

Algo hizo un ruido chocando detrás de ella y se giró, esperando un coyote o un león de montaña llegando hacia ella. En cambio, era el hombre que había dejado en el árbol. Tenía un nombre.

Naruto.

Tropezó, empuñando el mango de un cuchillo dentado en una mano. Se adelantó, algo inestable sobre sus pies.

Ya no llevaba puesto sólo el Speedo. Se había puesto los pantalones de cuero y unas botas. Emitió una serie de sonidos guturales.

—Me encontraste.— tradujo la caja.

—Sí, Naruto. Conseguimos tu mensaje y nos reunimos para buscarte.

—¿Encontrasteis a Yahiko?

Naruto se acercó más, su mirada se arrastró por el cuerpo de Hinata, y luego volvió a mirar a los cuatro hombres.

—Informadme.

Uno de los otros hombres se adelantó.

—Aún no. Nos detuvimos para buscarte a ti.— miró a Hinata. —Afirmaste que fuiste lesionado.

—¿Acaso esta mujer te hizo eso?

Un pelirrojo de pelo largo se adelantó y reveló sus colmillos afilados cuando gruñó a Hinata. Ella realmente se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra Naruto. Enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—No. Fueron cuatro animales los que me mordieron. Fui atacado después de recoger el rastro de Yahiko.

Naruto volvió su mirada azul brillante de nuevo hacia Hinata.

—¿Me dejaste para obtener ayuda?

Hinata todavía tenía dificultades para hablar así que solo asintió secamente. Naruto frunció el ceño, quizás sin creerla. Apartó la vista para mirar a Sasuke.

—Vamos a establecer un campamento.

—Hay un lugar habitado muy cerca. Sería más seguro viajar más lejos.

Naruto gruñó.

—No. Ella dijo que él es ciego. No nos va a ver. Es seguro para nosotros acampar aquí. Tengo que ser tratado. Vamos a reanudar la búsqueda con las primeras luces. Más de esas criaturas que muerden están por la zona.

Sasuke no parecía contento con esa orden. Miró a Hinata, gruñendo.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella? Es un peligro.

—Dile por qué estamos aquí.

Naruto señaló con la daga al pelirrojo.

—Hazlo tu, Gaara. Muéstrale la prueba. Ella debe pensar que somos extraños.

El pelirrojo metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado pero laminado. Tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes de los que Hinata no podía apartar la vista, mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella.

—Somos los _Leprechauns(_ duendes tradicionales de la cultura popular irlandesa.)de Irlanda. ¿Ves? Es por ello que podrías pensar que somos diferentes a ti. Hemos viajado aquí para acampar y encontrar a nuestro amigo. Se ha perdido en el bosque.

Le tendió el papel. Hinata tuvo que bloquear las rodillas.

_-¿Están bromeando? ¿Leprechauns?_

Su mente estaba luchando para darle sentido. Miró fijamente al hombre y se quedó totalmente muda. Uno de los tipos le frunció el ceño, cada vez más cerca de Sasuke.

—No parece convencida.

—Aquí.— dijo Gaara empujando el papel hacia ella.

Hinata miró hacia abajo. Era un anuncio que había visto publicado en la ciudad unos meses antes. Fue puesto por un pub irlandés que celebraba el día de San Patricio.

Probablemente había sido arrancado y el viento lo había llevado al bosque. Una imagen de un personaje de dibujos animados le sonrió desde el centro de todo, y eso afirmaba que los Leprechauns habían venido todo el trayecto desde Irlanda.

El duende en el anuncio tenía el pelo largo de color rojo, lucía un traje verde, y sostenía una pinta de cerveza. Ella levantó la barbilla, mirando a Gaara en shock total. Él se tocó el pelo rojo.

—¿Ves? Es una mala imagen, pero eso es lo que somos. Irlanda está lejos. No estamos usando nuestras prendas nativas dado que estamos de vacaciones. Esa debe ser la razón de tu confusión.

_-Piensan que soy idiota. Esperan que crea esa mentira de mierda._

Finalmente todo se hundió en ella.

_-Son aliens. Tienen que serlo. Tipo E.T._

Eso explicaría sus rostros ligeramente extraños, la forma en que gruñían/hablaban sus palabras, y su traductor era algo más bien sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción.

_-Aliens. Oh Dios._

—Nos gusta la cerveza y traer buena suerte.

Gaara señaló hacia unas pocas líneas en la parte inferior del anuncio.

—Aquí se afirma eso. Leprechauns. Di algo, mujer.

Tragó saliva, aterrorizada. Obviamente no querían que ella supiera la verdad. Podrían matarla si no jugaba bien.

—Eres mucho más alto y más grande de lo que imaginaba.

—Lo somos.— dijo Naruto, atrayendo su atención.

La abrazó contra su cuerpo y Hinata estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para alejarse.

—Nunca he conocido a tu clase en persona antes. Así que, estáis aquí para acampar, ¿eh?

Naruto bajó la barbilla, mirándola fijamente a través de sus espesas pestañas con esos hermosos ojos azules suyos completamente brillantes.

—Sí y perdimos a nuestro amigo. Podría no estar solo. ¿Has visto a otros como nosotros?

_-¿Hay más de ellos en el bosque? ¿Qué es esto?, ¿una convención alien en el condado de Hicksville?_

Hinata sacudió su cabeza.

—Sinceramente, puedo decir que sois los únicos que he visto.

—Tenemos que hacer frente a esta situación.— habló finalmente el de gafas.

Hinata recibió al instante su significado cuando le sorprendió mirándola.

No parecía feliz. ¿Iban a matarla porque los había visto?

_-Son malditos aliens._

Estaba segura de eso. Era tentador huir y salir corriendo, pero ellos estaban en forma y Naruto todavía la sostenía. Correrían tras ella, derribándola en muy poco tiempo, incluso si se las arreglaba para liberarse de su agarre alrededor de su cintura. Tenía que hacerse de utilidad el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una manera de escapar.

—Conozco estos bosques muy bien. Dijiste que estás aquí para acampar y buscar a tu amigo. Podría ser tu guía turístico. Soy una gran rastreadora.— miró hacia Naruto. —Así es como te encontré.

—Bien.— Miró a los otros aliens. —Ella está bajo mi protección. Establecer un campamento aquí. Buscaremos a Yahiko con la primera luz.

—No la necesitamos.— dijo Gaara con voz áspera.

—Estás a mis órdenes.— gruñó Naruto. —Nadie toca a esta mujer.

Señaló al pelirrojo con la punta de su cuchillo.

—Ella me ayudó cuando me lesioné. Nosotros somos hombres con honor. No olvides eso, a pesar de dónde nos encontramos.

—Sí, Naruto— Gaara retrocedió. —Vamos a establecer un campamento.

Naruto la estaba protegiendo. Hinata estaba lo suficientemente agradecida al mirarle. Él encontró su mirada.

—No te haremos daño. No tienes nada que temer. Eres una mujer sola y sin protección, pero nosotros somos civilizados.

—Está bien.— soltó ella.

Tenía la sensación de que esa iba a ser una expresión que utilizaría a menudo en torno a estos individuos, puesto que no tenía idea de qué más podía decir. Él asintió con un cabezazo seco.

—Nadie va a llevarte a la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sabía que su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No vamos a despojarte de tu ropa, desnudándote para hacer uso de tu cuerpo. Eso debe ser una de tus preocupaciones puesto que eres una mujer sola con muchos hombres.

Él la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

_-¡Mierda!_

—Ese concepto nunca pasó por mi mente.

No lo había hecho. Todavía estaba tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de ellos siendo aliens y con la esperanza de que no iban a matarla.

Su atención se redujo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y luego miró a sus ojos de nuevo.

_-¿Era eso posible?_

Parecían humanoides, sorprendentemente así, a pesar de que existían diferencias obvias en sus características. Eran también más grandes que los hombres promedio, todos ellos altos y musculosos.

—Cuando esto suceda, no tengas miedo. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras inhalaba y salió un suave gruñido de su garganta que la caja ya sea no recogió o no pudo traducir.

—Eres muy tentadora, pero en este momento nuestra misión es encontrar a nuestro amigo.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Guest: No te preocupes! tus comentarios me aparecen por Gmail._**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama.. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo Tres**

Naruto había olfateado hacia ella. Hinata vaciló y le olfateó de vuelta.

_-Tal vez es una cosa cultural con estos aliens._

Ella inhaló el aroma de algo almizclado y agradable. Él respondió haciendo otro suave gruñido. Se acercó más de nuevo.

La mirada en sus ojos la hizo sentir un poco débil en las rodillas. No necesitaba una caja para traducir la lujuria. Era un desconocido para ella, pero era masculino y atractivo. Si fuera humano ella probablemente estaría jadeando detrás de un tipo construido como él. Y le encantaba el pelo largo.

El hecho de que fuera tan alto era un añadido también, ya que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía eran más bajos.

Seguro que ella no consiguió 'bollitos-cachas' de primera calidad en Green Bend. Consiguió solo idiotas como Toneri Otsutsuki y sus colegas de la droga, perezosos y en baja forma, o tipos mayores como el alcalde Hamura para elegir como candidatos potenciales de citas. Cualquier otro tipo medianamente decente había sido atrapado en la escuela secundaria y permanecía tomado por alguna mujer.

Naruto extendió la mano y rozó un dedo a lo largo de su barbilla, luego se inclinó. Inhaló, haciendo un ruido bajo que no era del todo un gruñido, sino más bien un rumor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Estás captando mi olor.

—Tú me olfateaste y yo lo hice de vuelta.

Dejó caer la mano lejos.

—¿No estás iniciando contacto sexual conmigo?

—Whoa, muchacho.

Estaba aturdida.

—¿Es eso lo que los... ah... Leprechauns hacen para golpear unos sobre otros? ¿El olfateo está considerado como juego previo?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Yo nunca te golpearía. Lanzaste tu mochila hacia mí y yo no me defendí en contra de tu ataque.

La caja tradujo las palabras en un aburrido tono sin emoción pero Naruto sonaba furioso y su expresión reflejaba eso. Ella le había insultado o simplemente le cabreó por lo que había dicho.

—Golpearse sobre otros no significa eso. Significa coquetear o iniciar relaciones sexuales. Es una frase hecha.

Sus facciones se relajaron.

—Nuestro traductor no sabe eso. Necesitamos hablar con claridad y sin tus frases hechas para que no haya problemas de comunicación.

—Nuestro ordenador fue dañado.

Sasuke cambió su posición, capturando su atención.

—Tenemos un traductor más pequeño si deseas permitirnos ponerlo dentro de tu oído, así no tenemos que usar esta unidad portátil de nuestra nav... cosa. Este es de una tecnología anticuada.

Una expresión molesta cruzó sus rasgos.

—Con nuestro ordenador sin funcionar, tuvimos que sacar estas unidades para comunicarnos, por si nos quedamos en tu pueblo.

Su mirada se dirigió a Naruto. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es seguro.

—Me puedes dar esa cosita auricular.— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se acercaron sosteniendo una caja hacia ella mientras hablaban.

Obviamente, iba a pasar por lo menos un poco de tiempo con ellos hasta que pudiera escapar o la dejaran ir.

No se le había escapado el desliz de Sasuke. Estaba bastante segura de que casi había dicho nave.

_-Los aliens venían con naves._

—Supongo que eso estaría bien.

El pelirrojo, Gaara, levantó la bolsa que sostenía, pasó una mano por dentro, y luego asintió con la cabeza a Naruto antes de tirar hacia él un pequeño bulto del tamaño de una cajita de anillo. Los reflejos de Naruto eran impresionantes para ser un hombre con heridas graves cuando la cogió y sacó un objeto pequeño desde el interior.

—Gírate e inclina la cabeza. Por favor, aparta tu pelo fuera del camino.

Hinata dudó, pero luego hizo lo que le pidió. Empujó su pelo negro azulado hacia atrás y volvió la cabeza, observando con recelo a Naruto mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, con su mirada dirigiéndose a su oreja expuesta. Su pulgar rozó la parte inferior del lóbulo de su oreja mientras presionaba lo que sintió como una bolita fría en su canal auditivo.

Se quedó sin aliento, disparando su mano para cubrirse la oreja un segundo después. Fuera lo que fuese, se movió, como si hiciera un túnel hacia dentro, hacia su cerebro. El dolor golpeó lo siguiente y casi la llevó a caer de rodillas. Se habría derrumbado si Naruto no se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella, envolviendo sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla en posición vertical. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

—¡Esto le duele!¿Por qué?

El malestar era malo y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Ella gimió en agonía mientras algo como una aguja afilada atacó su tímpano. Abrió su boca, pero el dolor era demasiado malo para ella, incluso para llorar.

—¡Nadie me dijo que esto le haría daño o nunca lo habría permitido!

La voz de Naruto era profunda y no mecánica.

—¡Haz que se detenga ahora, Gaara! ¡Ayúdala!

—Son sólo unos segundos de dolor. Ya pasará. El implante se está afianzando y se está integrando en su sistema.

Naruto ajustó su agarre sobre ella y se inclinó. Él la tomó en sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho. Se acercó a un árbol caído y se sentó con ella en su regazo. El dolor agudo en el interior de su oreja se detuvo tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

—Si permites que ella sea dañada de nuevo voy a hacerte daño, Gaara.— advirtió Naruto.

Ella lo miró mientras bajaba su barbilla. Realmente parecía furioso, mientras se miraban uno al otro.

—Es lo mejor.

—Lamento que te duela. Nunca lo hubiera permitido si hubiera sabido que te dañaría de cualquier manera.

Su boca se movió y había palabras reales. El traductor no sólo funcionaba sino que estaba traduciendo la emoción y le dio al alien una voz única. No hubo tiempo de retardo tampoco. El movimiento de los labios al sonar estaba un poco apagado, asegurándole que probablemente todavía estaba gruñendo pero podía entenderlo como si realmente estuviera hablando su idioma.

—¿Estás bien ahora?

Naruto cambió su agarre sobre ella, todavía acunándola entre sus brazos, pero liberando una mano para alcanzar y suavemente ahuecar su cara.

Bajó la cabeza, por lo que quedaron a un soplo de estar boca a boca, sus ojos tan cerca que podía ver las motas de plata con una claridad asombrosa, incluso en la luz azul de la tierra.

—Nadie te hará daño de nuevo o les dañaré mucho peor.

—Tu voz. Puedo escucharla.

Él respiró hondo, haciéndola notar que estaba presionada contra su amplio pecho desnudo. Era una posición íntima, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, su culo en su regazo.

—Tenemos la tecnología para traducir nuestro lenguaje.

—Eso es...— luchó para encontrar palabras. —Guay. Realmente avanzado.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—Venimos de muy lejos, donde las cosas son diferentes de lo que son aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo creer eso totalmente.

—Te dije que ella iba a estar bien.— Gaara sonaba irritado. —Me amenazaste sin motivo.

Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirar al alien pelirrojo. Se dio la vuelta y notó la mochila que llevaba cuando caminó hacia el centro del pequeño claro.

Se la quitó y la arrojó hacia abajo. Comenzaron a establecer un campamento.

Naruto la levantó suavemente de su regazo, pero la colocó junto a él en el árbol caído.

Ella no se movió, demasiado asustada por si uno de los otros hombres podría decidir ignorar lo que Naruto había ordenado. Él era el único que parecía querer mantenerla con vida.

Tenían todo tipo de cosas que nunca había visto antes. Mientras, uno de ellos dejó caer una bolsa tipo mochila en el suelo y se inclinó para presionar su dedo en un agujero en el lateral de la misma.

En cuestión de segundos un silbido sonó y toda la cosa empezó a inflarse. Observó con fascinación asombrada mientras siguió aumentando en tamaño, tomando la forma de una gran cúpula. En el momento en que se detuvo tenía al menos tres metros y medio de altura en el centro y unos seis metros de diámetro. Parecía más como un iglú oscuro (creado a partir de un tejido extraño) de lo que hizo cualquier tienda de campaña que hubiera visto nunca.

Gaara abrió su mochila y repartió paquetes de color marrón oscuro. Dio dos de ellos a Naruto, que vaciló antes de colocar uno en su muslo, agarrando el otro con ambas manos.

—¿Tienes hambre, Hinata?

—Te acordaste de mi nombre.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo era capaz de comprenderte plenamente. Ya tengo un implante que traduce a tu idioma.

—¿No te hizo daño?

—No. Estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

Dejó eso que se fuera, decidiendo regresar a su pregunta inicial.

—Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo.— echó un vistazo a lo que tenía en sus manos. —¿Eso es comida?

—Sí.

Arrancó la costura lateral de la bolsa y apoyó las manos debajo de ella.

Hinata casi se cayó del tronco cuando la bolsa prácticamente explotó, pasando de ser casi plana a convertirse en algo con forma de globo.

La rapidez de reflejos de Naruto detuvo su caída. Su mano salió disparada para agarrar su muslo, empujando hacia abajo para inmovilizarla donde estaba sentada. La diversión hizo sus ojos chispear cuando él le sonrió.

—Lo siento por considerar esto humorístico, pero… ¿tienes miedo de los alimentos? Puedes morderlos, no te van a morder.

—La cosa justo explotó como un pez globo. No esperaba eso.

Se rió de nuevo, soltó su muslo, y giró la bolsa para mostrarle el lado abierto.

—Activado por oxígeno.

—Eso es...

El olor de algo maravilloso tentó su nariz. Ella olfateó y trató de alcanzarlo.

—Eso huele muy bien.

—¿Tu comes carne?

Él la miró inquisitivamente a los ojos.

—Sí.— Le respondió Hinata.

Se lo pasó y ella se quedó estupefacta ante la calidez procedente de la bolsa. Él se rió de su jadeo.

—Esto calienta la comida y la expande cuando el oxígeno se introduce, después de que el sello está roto. No tenemos que cocinar nuestras comidas y son más fáciles de llevar comprimidos mientras... vamos de vacaciones.

Ella aceptó la bolsa caliente, mirando a hurtadillas en su interior para ver lo que parecían ser tiras de carne, y luego le devolvió la mirada.

—Esto es increíble.

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió un poco más lejos de ella, mirando hacia abajo para abrir su propia comida. Esta vez, ella esperaba que la bolsa se expandiera rápidamente. Naruto metió su mano, con el índice y el pulgar extrajo un trozo de carne oscura, y se lo llevó a la boca. Hinata observó sus generosos labios separarse, aquellos afilados colmillos suyos parpadearon en la luz azul por un segundo antes de que la carne desapareciera dentro de su boca, cuando cerró los labios alrededor de sus dedos, chupándoselos. Sus ojos se cerraron y una expresión de puro placer se apoderó de sus rasgos mientras un suave gemido salió de él.

Había algo muy sexy en aquel tipo mientras masticaba su comida, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba cada segundo del sabor hasta que tragó.

Sus ojos increíblemente azules se abrieron lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron. Él le devolvió la mirada hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó su atención hacia la bolsa de comida que sostenía en su palma, girándose un poco lejos de Naruto.

Ella metió la mano, con la punta del dedo probó la textura de la carne que estaba tibia, no caliente. Olía apetecible y era similar a la carne. Sacó una tira y la miró antes de levantarla lentamente hasta su boca.

Olisqueó de nuevo, decidiendo que eso incluso olía como su comida favorita, y luego tímidamente abrió la boca. Apenas lo tocó con su lengua en primer lugar, tomando una pequeña muestra, y luego dando un pequeño bocado.

El sabor explotó en su boca, un rico y maravilloso sabor muy parecido a filet mignon. Ella gimió y le dio un mordisco más grande. Terminó esa tira y cogió otra.

—¿Lo disfrutas?

La voz de Naruto era ronca y, cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, casi gimió cuando él se estiró hacia su rostro. Ese tono de su voz hizo algo con ella. Era sexy como el infierno, del tipo rudo y profundo, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Su pulgar rozó justo debajo de su labio, la yema ligeramente rugosa de él trazando desde la parte baja de la barbilla a su labio inferior, dándole escalofríos, pero de los buenos. Su mirada siguió su pulgar hasta que se detuvo en sus labios, antes de apartarse.

—El jugo goteaba.

—Gracias.— soltó desde el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Hinata sabía que estaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro de nuevo.

Podía oír ruidos sucediendo a su alrededor mientras sus amigos aliens instalaban un campamento. Pero solo tenía ojos para él. Naruto estaba más cerca, desde que se inclinó hacia ella un poco y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

Había algo atrayente acerca de él, desde sus hermosos ojos hasta sus rasgos fuertes y masculinos. Y ese pelo largo rubii era tentador para tocar, sólo para ver si se sentía tan sedoso como parecía.

Él levantó su pulgar y lamió el jugo obtenido de ella. Todavía la miraba embelesado. Los recuerdos de tocar esa lengua rasposa suya fueron instantáneos y se preguntó cómo se sentiría contra la suya propia. Él avanzó hacia adelante, doblándose un poco para que sus rostros se acercaran.

¿Iba a besarla?

Su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios, atrayendo su atención mientras su enfoque bajaba hacia su boca. La atracción entre ellos fue repentina, caliente, y Hinata dio un suspiro tembloroso. Una parte de ella realmente quería saber lo que sentiría si él tocase su boca con la de ella, cómo podría saber y si él besaba del mismo modo que lo hacía ella. Un suave gruñido salió de su garganta y el sonido hizo que Hinata tirase hacia atrás, dándose cuenta en realidad de lo cerca que estaba de averiguar si Naruto podría cerrar labios con ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— le preguntó.

Se quedó paralizado.

—No entiendo la pregunta.

Ella retrocedió de nuevo, poniendo un poco más de espacio entre ellos.

—Hueles muy bien y dejo de pensar racionalmente cada vez que me miras y me tocas.

Ella comenzó a sospechar.

—¿Es alguna cosa hormonal extraña? Ya sabes, ¿es que desprendes un cierto aroma para hacer que una mujer tenga pensamientos locos saltando sobre ti?

Sus cejas se levantaron y pareció confundido.

—No lo entiendo.

—Eres diferente.

Trató de encontrar palabras que él pudiera comprender.

—Tú y yo no somos iguales. No te conozco, pero me siento atraída por ti cuando te pones muy cerca de mí. ¿Desprendes locas feromonas que atraen a una mujer hacia ti? Soy funcionario de control de animales y los estudio en mi tiempo libre, así que sé que algunos pueden llamar al sexo opuesto con su olor.

Hizo una pausa.

—Tú tienes rasgos de origen animal como los dientes y los gruñidos, por lo que me pregunto si tienes otros rasgos que no son visibles.

Él no dijo nada durante largos segundos.

—¿Crees que mi aroma te excita?

—¡Whoa!

Ella retrocedió más lejos a lo largo del tronco lejos de él.

—Yo no he dicho nada acerca de estar excitada por ti. Dije atraída, lo cual no es lo mismo.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

—Tú también hueles muy bien para mí.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Que yo sepa, mi olor no tiene ningún efecto en las mujeres.

Ella le estudió con cuidado, sin ver el engaño allí. No podía estar cien por cien segura, pero estaba dispuesta a creerle.

_-Genial, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Me estoy poniendo toda caliente y mojada sobre un alien._

Miró hacia otro lado para centrarse en su comida... deliberadamente sin mirar hacia él. Las tiras de carne estaban deliciosamente buenas y ella estaba muriéndose de hambre. Se comió cada pieza que estaba dentro de la bolsa y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar a Naruto. Él observaba a sus amigos. Hinata respiró hondo.

—Realmente debería irme. Hay una cabaña no lejos de aquí. Mi gente me buscará por la mañana, si no regreso.

Ella encontró y sostuvo su mirada cuando se volvió para mirar hacia ella.

—Y no voy a mencionar verte, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Puedes confiar en mí. No quiero que ningún daño venga contra ti o tus amigos. Ellos me salvaron de los coyotes. Se lo debo.

Su expresión de descontento fue instantánea.

—Es peligroso aquí y estás sola sin la protección de un macho. No voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado o que pudieras resultar perjudicada. Estás a salvo conmigo y los otros machos no te tocarán.

_-Allí estaba esa cosa de la protección de nuevo._

—¿De dónde vienes los hombres protegen a las mujeres? Ya sabes, ¿custodiándolas o algo así?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Necesitan protección. Las llevamos a nuestros hogares para cuidar de ellas.

El shock rodó a través de ella.

-¿De qué clase de mundo bárbaro venía él?

Jugó con la bolsa de comida vacía en su mano mientras trataba de dar sentido a sus palabras. Ellos estaban, obviamente, más tecnológicamente avanzados que los humanos. Viajaban en el espacio, podían visitar otros planetas, y hacer esa sorprendente comida instantánea en una bolsa que no sólo lograba que fuera fácil de llevar, sino que la calentaba simplemente abriendo aquella cosa.

—¿Los hombres y las mujeres no son iguales?

Su expresión era casi cómica, y se sintió insultada por la pura diversión que desplegó. De hecho tuvo las pelotas de reírse.

—No. Los hombres son mucho más fuertes que las mujeres.

Hinata se sintió tentada de llamarle cerdo machista pero entonces su mirada se desvió sobre sus anchos hombros, esas inmensas armas que tenía como bíceps, y captó su enorme tamaño general. Los hombres definitivamente tienen una gran ventaja física si las mujeres de su especie eran de su talla.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a los otros aliens. Todos eran tipos grandes y musculosos, en el rango de casi dos metros de estatura. Volvió a mirar a Naruto y vio que su diversión había muerto. La estudiaba con atención, su expresión ahora era seria, y estaba claro que las ruedas de su mente estaban girando.

—¿Te he insultado de alguna manera?— Su voz se suavizó. —Soy consciente de que las mujeres aquí, como tú, piensan que son iguales. Vuestros hombres son más débiles que yo. Esa no era mi intención. De donde yo vengo, nuestros hombres son muy agresivos y una mujer sin protección estaría en peligro.

—¿Estoy en peligro?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Podría luchar contra ellos si alguno tratara de tocarte y aunque estoy lesionado, ganaría.

—¿Luchar? ¿Como en golpear seriamente unos a otros?

Estaba aturdida y un poco horrorizada.

_-¿En serio? ¿Luchaban sobre las mujeres? Maldita sea, de algún modo eso es excitante, pero inquietante al mismo tiempo._

Ningún hombre se había metido nunca en una pelea por ella. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Vuestros hombres no pelean por las mujeres que desean reclamar?

Una imagen de Naruto sujetándola hacia abajo y enjaulándola dentro de sus brazos brilló en su mente y sus pezones se apretaron mientras su estómago se estremecía.

¿Era posible para ellos incluso tener sexo?

Se preguntó qué se escondía bajo esos provocativos Speedos de cuero que llevaba. La idea de averiguarlo se volvió un poco tentadora. Él era el único hombre que había visto en su vida que se veía sexy vistiendo esas cosas.

Una rama crujió, haciéndola saltar mientras sacudió la cabeza en la dirección de aquel sonido. Sasuke se situó en pie ante ellos, mirándoles con una expresión enfadada.

—Naruto—, casi gruñó su nombre —Gaara limpiará y vendará tus heridas mejor, ahora que hemos instalado el campamento. He asignado a Kiba el deber de protegernos mientras descansamos hasta que llegue la luz de la mañana. Luego iremos a la caza de Yahiko y los Akatsuki."

Naruto se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo tenso.

—Yo soy quien da las órdenes.

El otro hombre bajó su mirada furiosa mientras su cabeza se hundió.

—Estabas ocupado hablando con la terrícola, así que me hice cargo.

_-Terrícola. Ajá._

A Sasuke se le había escapado esa única palabra. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de la palabra que había dejado caer por accidente mientras Sasuke levantó la cabeza y ellos bloquearon miradas. Naruto gruñó, un sonido sordo profundo que sólo la sobresaltó un poco. Era un ruido medio cruel para el que el traductor no le dio palabras.

Observó con curiosidad absorta mientras Sasuke retrocedía, la cabeza cayó de nuevo y puso las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Era un gesto de sumisión que Hinata no pudo dejar de notar. Su mirada se sacudió hacia Naruto y su expresión de cabreo mientras miraba al otro hombre.

_-Whoa, muchacho. Naruto es el perro alfa en esta manada._

Con su trabajo, sabía lo que eran los 'alfas', y estaba muy claro de quién se trataba con estos hombres.

Naruto tomó una respiración profunda y luego, lentamente, la expulsó. Tomó otra más, su expresión severa fue suavizándose un poco.

—No tomes la autoridad de nuevo, pero tus órdenes pueden permanecer. Asegúrate de que Kiba está protegiendo el terreno. Dudo que estén esperando que nosotros hayamos sobrevivido pero podrían estar cazándonos. No quiero que la mujer sea puesta en peligro, si nos atacan.

La rabia era una emoción fácil de leer en el rostro de Sasuke mientras levantaba la cabeza y lanzaba una mirada desagradable a Hinata antes de encontrar la mirada de Naruto.

—Nuestra misión consiste en recuperar a Yahiko, no en proteger a una mujer. ¿Seguro que no te lesionaste la cabeza cuando te atacaron? Me cuestiono tus prioridades y tu capacidad para pensar con claridad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se movió, clavando un directo a Sasuke en el pecho. El otro hombre gruñó ruidosamente por el impacto de las manos en puños de Naruto cuando fue echado hacia atrás desde la pura fuerza del golpe. Voló un par de metros y cayó de espaldas.

Naruto gruñó, dando dos pasos antes de detenerse, sus ojos azules estaban parpadeando por la cruda emoción. Sus labios se abrieron y sus afilados dientes se mostraron claramente cuando miró al hombre caído.

Hinata quedó sorprendida hasta su núcleo por la repentina violencia. No podía moverse y ni siquiera estaba segura de que respiraba, mientras observaba la lucha de Sasuke por sentarse. Él se apartó de la tierra, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Abrió la boca, gruñendo ferozmente. Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

Naruto se movió a la derecha, interponiendo su cuerpo en medio, de modo que Hinata ya no pudo ver a Sasuke.

—Inténtalo. La última cosa que necesitamos es que puedas resultar lesionado, ya que podemos enfrentar a un enemigo cuando encontremos a Yahiko, pero si quieres hacer esto… lucharemos.

Hinata se inclinó de lado lo suficiente para obtener una vista de Sasuke.

Por mucho que agradecía que Naruto pusiera su cuerpo entre ella y el alien enfadado, quería ver lo que estaba pasando.

Era fascinante y horrible al mismo tiempo.

Le sorprendió que fueran una raza tan avanzada si utilizaban la violencia para resolver las diferencias. Se preguntó brevemente si Naruto se había trasladado para protegerla o si no quería que ella viera la mayor parte de lo que estaba pasando entre él y el otro tipo.

—No estás actuando racionalmente, Naruto. Deberías estar discutiendo la estrategia con nosotros para encontrar a Yahiko, pero en su lugar estás alimentando y mimando a esta mujer.

—Está oscuro y no podemos cazar hasta que su sol se levante.— gruñó Naruto. —Lo que hago no es para tu juicio. ¿Estás clamando por Yahiko? Él es un hermano de mi corazón y su vida es todo para mí. ¿Cuestionas esto?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su mirada cayendo a la tierra entre ellos.

—Mis disculpas, Uzumaki Naruto. Estoy estresado y enfadado. Nuestra nave está dañada, estamos atrapados aquí, y el enemigo podría tener a Yahiko Su nave cayó cerca de la nuestra. Todas nuestras vidas se perderán cuando Jiraiya descubra que permitimos que su hijo fuese tomado por nuestro enemigo.

Naruto relajó sus hombros rígidos y suspiró ruidosamente.

—Todos estamos bajo estrés y te he ordenado que no uses mi título, amigo. Los otros vendrán, cuando se den cuenta de que no pueden ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Encontraremos a Yahiko. Los Akatsuki no pueden salir de aquí tampoco, con el daño que les infligimos, y Yahiko es demasiado valioso para que tomen su vida si lo encuentran en primer lugar. Kiba guardará nuestro campamento, nos relajaremos esta noche, y mañana vamos a tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

Sasuke asintió, con pesar sobre sus rasgos.

—Mis disculpas de nuevo, amigo mío. Nunca quisiera pelear contigo. Ha sido un mal día.

—Sí.— concordó Naruto —Lo ha sido.

Entonces se volvió, fijando su exótica mirada en Hinata antes de acercarse a ella.

Hinata no se perdió el temor que vio en su rostro. Ella había escuchado mucho en este intercambio, ahora intentaba hacer los cálculos sobre todo ello.

Quienquiera que fuera este tal Yahiko, estaba en peligro. Sonaba como que dos naves habían luchado y ambas se habían estrellado. Los hombres de Naruto y cualquier cosa que fueran los Akatsuki, eran enemigos. El padre de Yahiko tenía que ser el jefe de Naruto. Ese tipo no iba a estar feliz, de una manera asesina, si algo malo le pasaba a su hijo.

—No hay razón para tener miedo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—La mierda sucede. Me alegro de que ambos no vayáis a llegar a las manos. Se podrían abrir tus heridas.

Su mirada chasqueó sobre su muñeca vendada y gimió ante la vista de rojo en su mano. Ella se puso en pie.

—¡Se abrieron! Déjame ver.

Extendió el brazo mientras ella tomó su caliente mano, una sacudida pasó a través de ella mientras sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los suyos, largos y fuertes. Mantuvo su atención en su muñeca donde el vendaje mostraba sangre fresca. Hinata levantó la mirada, tuvo que inclinar la barbilla para sostener su estrecha mirada, y frunció el ceño.

—Necesitas a tu médico para atender esto.

—Shino no es médico, pero está médicamente entrenado para emergencias. Vamos adentro y él me atenderá.

Un movimiento en la esquina de su visión la hizo volver la cabeza.

-Hablando del diablo.- pensó, mirando al tipo alto con gafas oscuras acercarse cauteloso a ellos con su bolsa de primeros auxilios en la mano.

Él encontró su curiosa mirada por un segundo, pero luego volvió su atención hacia Naruto.

—Estoy listo.

Naruto asintió, sus dedos agarrando firmemente a Hinata cuando se volvió, sosteniéndola y guiándola hacia la tienda tipo iglú. Ella entró dócilmente detrás de él mientras abría la solapa de aquella cosa.

La luz interior no era azul, en su lugar una luz blanca regular provenía de un disco redondo que podría haber sido la más pequeña y más genial lámpara que jamás había visto. Era del tamaño de una tapa de olla, pero la luz que extendía era tremenda, haciendo que la habitación brillara como la propia luz del día, pero no de modo deslumbrante. Alguien había establecido sacos de dormir en el suelo, separados por unos pocos palmos de distancia.

Naruto se mantenía agarrándola mientras cruzaba la habitación, caminando entre dos sacos de dormir hasta el otro lado. La soltó y señaló hacia uno.

—Por favor, siéntate.

Naruto se dobló y se quitó las botas. Eran cosas grandes, de alta resistencia, como del tipo militar. Le hizo preguntarse si estaban en una especie de ejército alienígena. Esperaba que no estuvieran allí para comprobar la Tierra para una posible invasión. Ese concepto la dejó una sensación de frío. Pero si eran asesinos despiadados, no eran muy buenos en eso puesto que la habían salvado. Naruto también había sido muy amable con ella. Confió en sus instintos y creyó eso que le habían dicho sobre su razón de estar en la Tierra. Algo de su tensión disminuyó.

El saco de dormir era una cómoda colchoneta gruesa cuando se instaló, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. A continuación miró hacia arriba. Su mandíbula cayó cuando Naruto se recostó completamente en su saco de dormir, ambas manos yendo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, los empujó hacia abajo por sus piernas y los eliminó totalmente. Ella contempló sus pervertidos calzoncillos de nuevo, esas largas y musculosas piernas, y forzó a sus labios a permanecer firmemente juntos.

_-No mires boquiabierta.-_ se ordenó, forzando la mirada hacia Shino. _-Por supuesto, Naruto tiene que quitarse los pantalones. El otro hombre necesita limpiar sus heridas y volver a envolverlas antes de que levanten el campamento._

Eso tenía sentido para ella. Shino cogió la muñeca sangrante de Naruto en primer lugar y quitó el vendaje.

—¿Que hizo esto?

Shino alcanzó una botella.

—Eran feroces criaturas con dientes afilados.

—Perros.— ofreció Hinata en voz baja. —Son parecidos a los que ahuyentasteis cuando me encontrasteis.

Él la miró con sus gafas oscuras y extrañas y asintió. Se puso a trabajar en la limpieza de la herida y luego puso algún tipo de crema pegajosa que era de color amarillento. Vendó la muñeca, hizo girarse a Naruto, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Hinata observó en silencio, asombrada de lo eficiente que era el otro hombre y de cómo Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó. Hinata estaba bastante segura de que ella hubiera llorado y gemido si tuviera aquellas lesiones. Shino remendó todas sus heridas excepto la de la parte alta en el muslo de Naruto.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Ojalá hubieras traído un ayudante personal para atenderte.— Shino miró a Hinata— ¿Qué hay de ella? Bien podría hacer esto.

—Lo haces tú.— Naruto ni siquiera miró hacia Hinata. —No sería una buena idea tenerla atendiéndome.

Shino resopló.

—Esto podría causarte un nuevo dolor.

—Sí.— estuvo de acuerdo Naruto. —Yo lo haré, si no te sientes cómodo.

—Gracias.— Shino se levantó. —Sólo límpialo bien, pones la crema para sellar la herida y un vendaje nuevo. Voy a estar fuera. Todavía tengo que comer.

Hinata miró al otro hombre huyendo de la tienda. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Naruto sentarse, extendió sus piernas, y miró con fijeza hacia el vendaje de la parte alta en el interior de su muslo. Se movió, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de aquella zona.

—¿No va a atender esa herida?

Naruto finalmente encontró su mirada.

—A menos que sea de vida o muerte, los hombres no se sienten cómodos tratando con heridas en esa zona. La mayoría de nuestros curanderos son mujeres que atienden a nuestros heridos. No estoy desangrándome activamente y mi vida está segura, así que no hay razón para hacerle sentir incómodo por tener que atenderme de esta manera.

—¿Estás bromeando?— gimió.

—No.

—Por favor, toda esa mierda homofóbica.— Ella rodó los ojos, poniéndose de rodillas. —Recuéstate, yo lo haré. No soy enfermera, pero he atendido suficientes animales heridos como para poder hacer algo tan simple.

Se arrastró hacia él, con cuidado de evitar las cosas en el suelo que Shino había dejado atrás. Los bonitos ojos de Naruto se abrieron y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Ella estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas cerca de él, sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿No?

Él parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Por tercera vez.

—No sería prudente en este momento que hicieras esto.

—¿Por qué?

Su vacilación antes de responder duró varios segundos.

—Me siento atraído por ti.

Eso fue contundente.

—He sido alimentado y he descansado de mi batalla con esas criaturas de afilados dientes que me atacaron bien.

—Bueno. Eran perros, no criaturas. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Puedo hacer esto por mí mismo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, y luego sonrió.

—¿Tienes miedo que te vas a poner duro o algo así?

El ceño fruncido fue instantáneo.

—No lo entiendo.

Echó un vistazo a sus Speedos de cuero y luego levantó su mirada para reunirla con la suya.

—¿Tienes miedo de que podrás excitarte?

Había utilizado esa palabra antes, por lo que pensó que podría entenderla.

—Sí. No quiero asustarte.

—¿Haces girar tu cabeza o algo así? ¿Vomitarás materia asquerosa verde y cantarás en el lenguaje del demonio?

Sabía que estaba siendo una listilla y probablemente no lo entendería, pero él estaba siendo igual de ridículo.

—No.

—¿Tal vez te conviertes en una calabaza?

Su ceño se profundizó.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, pero mi reacción sería obvia.— Hizo una pausa. —Mi cuerpo iba a reaccionar a tu tacto.

—No voy a mirar para ver cómo reaccionas. Sólo recuéstate y déjame hacer esto. No discutas.

Poco a poco, se recostó.

—No voy a atacarte ni obligarte así que no hay razón para temerme.

—Eso es bueno saberlo.

Estudió el material presentado en el suelo. Lo alcanzó todo y esperaba que sus manos no estuvieran frías cuando sus dedos rozaron su cara interna del muslo mientras retiraba cuidadosamente el vendaje. La herida no parecía tan mala como lo había sido.

—Realmente sanas rápido.

Se quedó mirando la piel dañada, viendo que estaba roja y con costra en la herida, que había empezado a cerrar sin necesidad de suturas.

—Eso va a picar. Me caí el año pasado y se formaron costras bastante majas en mis rodillas. Eso me volvía loca mientras sanaba. Por supuesto, a mi me llevaría semanas recuperarme de esto.— estudió la mordedura. —Realmente te mordieron bien.

—Fui sorprendido por los perros.

Él la miró de cerca, su rostro cuidadosamente enmascarado de cualquier expresión. Le hizo gracia que se esforzara por no reaccionar ante ella. Giró la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa y cogió la botella que había visto usar a Shino.

Agarró una de las pequeñas cosas tipo toallita de mano y comenzó a inundar suavemente la piel mientras limpiaba la herida.

—¿Esto cuidará de la infección?

—Sí. Esto acelerará la curación también. Por lo general, no utilizamos esta crema, pero estamos lejos de casa. Es normal sufrir lesiones, pero esto es lo que llamarías una emergencia.

Su voz sonaba más profunda. Ella levantó la vista y vio que sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados. Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo musculoso y se detuvo sobre sus calzoncillos. Se quedó inmóvil, quedándose totalmente quieta, incluso conteniendo la respiración hasta que el aire se escapó de sus labios como una sola palabra fuera.

—¡Mierda!

Él saltó al oírla maldiciendo y apenas apartó su mirada justo a tiempo mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para trabarse con los de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.— mintió. —Es sólo que es una mala herida.

El tipo estaba bien excitado. La vista era algo que no podía evitar ya que el cuero no estaba exactamente suelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba seriamente excitado, a juzgar por el bulto al que ella había mirado boquiabierta. Estaba difícilmente contenido en esa cosa de cuero y no parecía cómodo.

—Relájate.— mantuvo su voz neutral.

Inclinó la cabeza más, así no miraba sobre su regazo, su pelo cayendo de una manera que ayudaba a crear una cortina sobre aquella visión. No podía estar segura de si los aliens tenían las mismas partes masculinas que los humanos, pero ese bulto parecía de la forma correcta, simplemente no era del tamaño adecuado, a menos que el tipo quisiera un trabajo en la industria del porno. Algunos productores de películas obscenas morirían por tener en sus manos a alguien que pudiera llenar cuero de modo tan impresionante.

Hinata se volvió, cogió el material cremoso de color amarillo y usó sus dedos para extenderlo sobre su lesión. Después se lo vendó, consiguiendo algunas miradas rápidas a su regazo.

_-Nope. Realmente es así de grande._

Ella se movió hacia el otro mordisco y rápidamente se lo limpió, lo untó con la crema y lo vendó. Entonces retrocedió y luego se volvió, dándole la espalda mientras se arrastraba sobre su ropa de cama.

—Todo listo.

En el momento en que se sentó y se volvió hacia él, ya se había movido y atraído parte de su ropa de cama sobre su regazo. Era casi divertido que él estuviera escondiendo su erección de ella.

Esto demostró una vez más que tenía que ser un alien. Un individuo humano típico habría hecho alarde lo más posible de ese 'chico-malo', pensando que iba a hacerla desear saltar sobre sus huesos.

Él le dio un guiño tenso y dijo:

—Gracias.

Su voz se había convertido en súper profunda, áspera y dura. Las cejas de Hinata se levantaron.

_-Oh diablos. Tengo que saberlo._

—¿Por qué es tu voz de esa manera?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Como qué?

—Es notablemente más profunda. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy excitado y he estado sin una mujer durante algún tiempo, mientras viajaba. Me hace más agresivo y mi voz se profundiza. Estoy agradecido de que no estoy gruñendo ahora. Debemos dormir. La mañana vendrá pronto y tu sol saldrá. Hay mucho que hacer.

Se volvió entonces, presentando su espalda. Ella le observó, su cuerpo obviamente tenso. El tipo necesitaba echar un polvo. Diablos, ella necesitaba echar un polvo.

Había pasado casi un año desde que se había enganchado con su fracasado ex novio. Por supuesto, las 'cosechas' eran escasas en Green Bend.

Su nuevo 'novio' era una almohada de cuerpo que había apodado 'oso de peluche' y un vibrador de tamaño bala que estaba actualmente sin pilas, ya que la tienda local no las tenía en stock.

Se acostó y se tendió sobre su estómago. Ella no lo hacía con aliens.

Volvió la cabeza para dejar que su mirada derivase sobre su ancha espalda. Ni siquiera con los de pelo largo, calientes y atractivos, con una mirada que parecía llegar directa a su alma y una voz que hacía cosas divertidas correr por su estómago.

_-Nope._

Cerró los ojos. Además, el tipo era jodidamente enorme. Si no la aplastara con su gran cuerpo, o la rompiera con sus grandes manos fuertes, tenía ese alarmante serio 'tronco' que había estado luciendo. Cruzó los tobillos y dio un suspiro tembloroso.

_-Más grande no es mejor. Más grande significa dolor. Sí, sigue pensando eso.-_ se instó a sí misma.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama.. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Hinata consiguió un brusco despertar cuando un rugido rasgó a través de la tienda de campaña. Se sacudió a una posición de sentada, aun confusa, y su corazón latió con fuerza mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor.

Estaba sola en la tienda. Oyó un gruñido y luego algo golpeó el lateral de la tienda de campaña junto a la puerta, haciendo que se abollara el material hacia el interior antes de que el objeto se hubiera ido y la barrera saltara de vuelta.

—¿Qué en el mundo…?

Se quedó sin aliento, casi con miedo a moverse, y mucho menos caminar por ahí para ver lo que estaba pasando. Se empujó fuera del saco de dormir por la parte superior y cogió sus zapatos. Estos individuos argumentaban mucho, evaluó, mientras se los puso rápidamente y se levantó. Se acercó a la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta de un golpazo en cuestión de segundos y Naruto se metió dentro. Hinata le miró fijamente, con el corazón acelerado, y sus miradas se encontraron. Se veía extremadamente lívido, con una expresión dura. Se detuvo en la puerta, respiró hondo, y luego exhaló lentamente.

—No tienes ninguna razón para temerme.

Naruto dio un paso más dentro de la tienda, dejando caer la solapa desplegable detrás de él, encerrándoles en su interior.

—Se han ido. Nos dejaron aquí.

Dejó eso se hundiera en ella. Sasuke había desafiado las órdenes de Naruto.

—Lo siento.

—Voy a molerle a palos por esta insubordinación.

—Para ser razonables, estás muy herido.

Se agachó y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a despojarse de sus botas y sus pantalones. Se irguió frente a ella y se arrancó todos los vendajes. Tenía un cuerpo increíble. Su ropa interior de cuero acentuaba su piel dorada, pero luego miró más abajo.

—¡Guau!

—Te dije que la crema nos cura rápidamente. Sasuke lo sabía. Él nos dejó aquí para ganarse la gratitud de Jiraiya.

—Podemos embalar el campamento y rastrearles.

Su mirada se detuvo sobre sus gruesos bíceps y su amplio torso. Su silencio finalmente la hizo mirarle a la cara. Inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras la miraba con esos ojos exóticos.

—Me siento atraído por ti y tú estás interesada en mí. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Ella no podía negarlo exactamente. Dejó escapar lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Somos muy diferentes.— Un destello de humor le golpeó. —Quiero decir, eres un Leprechaun y todo eso.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Eres inteligente. Pude ver que no creíste eso. Ya sabes lo que soy, ¿no?

No temía a Naruto.

—Los Leprechauns no son reales. Son hombres míticos que, probablemente, se destacan de ti en varios palmos de altura. Ese anuncio era una especie de broma del propietario del bar que debió haber pensado que era bonito. No eres de por aquí, pero mi conjetura es que ni siquiera eres de este planeta.

—Se llama Konoha. Mi planeta.

—¿Por qué estás realmente aquí? No estás planeando en atacar la Tierra, ¿verdad?

Esperaba que dijera que no. Su ceño se profundizó.

—Nunca. No queremos la guerra. Los Akatsuki son otra raza alienígena que secuestraron algunas de vuestras mujeres, llevándolas a mi planeta para vendérnoslas. Jiraiya, nuestro líder, nos envió aquí para asegurarse de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir. Llegamos y nos encontramos con su nave. Se produjo una batalla. Estábamos tratando de proteger a vuestras mujeres de ser secuestradas y vendidas."

Eso hizo que le gustara aún más.

—¿Por qué preocuparse por nosotros?

—Tú no eres mi enemiga y soy un protector de las mujeres.

Hinata se quedó sin habla. Eso era un hecho poco habitual para ella, pero de vez en cuando sucedía, aunque con Naruto esto parecía ser algo común.

Finalmente encontró las palabras.

—¿Quién es Yahiko?

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, pero luego se detuvo, manteniendo unos pies entre ellos.

—Es una persona de gran importancia. No puedo explicarte más que eso, pero tenemos que encontrarlo y liberarlo de los Akatsuki, si lo tienen.

—Entonces, ¿Akatsuki no es una persona sino más de uno?

Su boca se torció en una dura inclinación hacia abajo.

—Son más de uno. Estamos inseguros de sus números, pero la nave donde se encontraban en general lleva seis tripulantes.

Su mente trabajaba, juntando lo que había oído.

—¿Estás varado aquí ahora, en busca de tu amigo? ¿Se estrelló tu nave?

—Sí. Ambas naves se estrellaron.

—Así que, ¿estos Akatsuki están varados aquí también?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tu pueblo vendrá a buscarte, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿También estará su gente viniendo a buscarles?

Vaciló, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sería lo más lógico, a menos que sean delincuentes sin tener amigos que vayan a buscarles.

—Que desastre.

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta en lugar de sólo pensarlo cuando Naruto asintió.

—Es desafortunado, si.

Alzó la mano lentamente y sus dedos rozaron su mandíbula con un toque como de suaves plumas, acariciándola.

—Estaba rastreando al grupo de Akatsuki que creo que tiene a Yahiko cuando los perros me atacaron. ¿Has visto a otros similares a mí? Son ligeramente más pequeños de lo que somos nosotros por varios centímetros y tienen dientes amarillos y el pelo en mal estado.

Su toque le hizo sentirse muy consciente de él como hombre.

—Te lo diría si los hubiera visto. El dueño de los perros que tuviste que matar me llamó para salir y encontrar lo que les hizo eso, pero tú eres el único que encontré.

—¿Tú vives en la zona?

—Si

—¿Conoces todas las áreas de escondite? Buscarán terreno elevado, agua, y una especie de refugio sobre sus cabezas. ¿Sabes de un lugar así?

—Um, hay un lugar como ese cerca de aquí. Está en la propiedad más allá de aquella en la que fuiste atacado. Está abandonado. La pareja que vivía allí se retiró a Florida y nadie compró el lugar. Es algo así como ruinoso, pero habitable si alguien está desesperado

—¿Me ayudarás? Te ofreciste a ser nuestro guía y necesitamos uno. No estamos familiarizados con tu...— Hizo una pausa. —…con ésta área.

_-Este planeta.-_ pensó Hinata, terminando lo que habría dicho si no se hubiera detenido para cambiarlo.

Mirando en esas increíbles profundidades azules, se encontró asintiendo. Quería ayudarle. Naruto deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla y por su pelo desordenado. Bajó su rostro, mirando profundamente a los ojos.

—Podría asustarte si te dijera lo que quiero hacer contigo.

_-Tiene la voz más sexy de la historia.-_ decidió Hinata.

Eso la afectaba de maneras extrañas, pero maravillosas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?

Su mano bajó hasta su hombro. Deslizó suavemente su mano sobre el mismo y por su brazo hasta el codo, y luego por su espalda. Sus dedos rozaron su piel desnuda, donde el coyote había desgarrado su chaqueta en la espalda. Era una sensación erótica, sintiendo las yemas ásperas de sus dedos cepillar suavemente a través de su columna vertebral y seguir hacia abajo, hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas.

—¿Confiarías en que no voy a hacerte daño si intento algo?

—No estoy segura.— dijo con sinceridad. —¿Qué quieres hacer?

Él la acercó más contra su cuerpo hasta que solo los separaron escasos centímetros. Se inclinó, su rostro bajando, pero sin ir hacia su boca. En cambio, su cálido aliento abanicó un lado de su cuello. Su mano en la espalda bajó mas, agarrando con firmeza la mejilla derecha de su trasero.

—Un experimento.— casi gimió. —No te voy a hacer daño, pero quiero ver si respondes a mí.

_-Ya lo hago._

Se negaba a admitir eso en voz alta. Su amplia mano caliente agarrándola firmemente era algo por lo que debería haberle abofeteado de vuelta, pero en lugar de eso se quedó allí permitiéndole jugar a 'agarra-culos' con ella. Hinata le miró fijamente. Sabía que debía protestar o saltar lejos, pero en lugar de eso se lo permitió.

—¿Qué quieres probar?

De repente, Naruto le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Tócame.

_-Estoy en problemas._

Ella levantó sus manos para presionarlas completamente contra sus costillas. Estaba muy caliente y su piel era sedosa, pero firme al tacto.

Exploró hacia arriba, rozando ligeramente sus dedos sobre sus pezones. Se endurecieron al instante y él gruñó. Se quedó paralizada.

—Me gusta eso.

—Esta es una mala idea.— susurró.

—Lo sé. Debería estar buscando a Yahiko pero lo único que puedo pensar es en querer tocarte.

—Probablemente ni siquiera somos compatibles.

—Algunos de los machos de mi mundo se han casado con mujeres de tu planeta. Nosotros encajamos bien y compartimos mucho placer.

Eso la sorprendió.

—¿Se casaron con aliens?

—Sí. Jiraiya está casado con una mujer de la Tierra. Tres de mis hermanos del corazón también han tomado mujeres de la Tierra como sus vinculadas.

—¿Qué es un vinculado?

—Un vínculo. Casados.

—¿Viven aquí?

—No. Están en Konoha. Mi pueblo es tolerante con gentes de otras razas de diferentes planetas. Todas las mujeres de vuestro mundo han declarado que ese no sería el caso aquí. Es por eso que no podemos permitir que nadie averigüe que estamos aquí. Nos podrían atacar.

No podía discutir con eso. Una docena de películas brillaron en su mente exactamente con ese escenario.

—Probablemente estarían aterrados y lanzarían misiles contra vosotros o algo.

—Somos conscientes.

Él masajeó su trasero con su enorme mano. Estaba distrayendo a Hinata del tema de conversación, desde que había movido sus dedos cerca de su coño. Lo miró a los ojos. Eran una preciosidad y él era sumamente guapo, a pesar de ser de otro mundo. Era el hombre más tentador que había conocido.

Encontraría a Yahiko y se marcharía de vuelta a casa. Nunca volvería a verlo.

—El sexo funciona entre nuestras razas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pregunté muchas cuestiones y sé cómo complacerte.

Hinata tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló. Siempre había soñado con conocer a un hombre que la levantara en brazos.

Naruto le había hecho eso cuando había estado sufriendo por el implante de oído. Era fuerte, parecía honorable, y ella siempre había querido tener algún tipo de aventura.

La vida en Green Bend siempre había sido sumamente aburrida. Naruto le había prometido protegerla e incluso luchar para mantenerla a salvo. Creía que realmente lo haría y eso era más de lo que cualquier otro tipo se había ofrecido nunca a hacer por ella.

—A la mierda.— murmuró, y extendió la mano, agarrando su cara con las dos manos. —Sólo se vive una vez, ¿no? Vayamos a por ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su sorpresa era clara.

Ella cerró los ojos y tiró de su cara más abajo hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos. Él gimió y aplastó su boca sobre la de ella. Se derritió cuando él comenzó a besarla en serio. Parecía saber cómo hacerlo perfectamente, mientras su lengua dominó la de ella.

Hinata no protestó cuando él la levantó del suelo y la elevó hasta su pecho. Abrió las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Naruto soltó su culo y enganchó su antebrazo a través de su parte inferior. Hinata gimió cuando la ajustó sólo lo suficiente para que su sensible clítoris y su rígida polla quedaran alineados uno contra el otro.

Lentamente sacudió sus caderas, frotándose allí con movimientos firmes.

Nunca antes había imitado los movimientos de estar follando mientras aun estaba totalmente vestida, jamás entendió el punto de eso… hasta este momento. Se sentía increíble y apretó sus piernas más ajustadas alrededor de sus caderas.

Fue Naruto quien rompió el beso. Enterró la cara contra su garganta y la mordió ligeramente. El profundo gruñido que retumbó desde él era sexy, mostrando lo muy excitado que estaba también.

—Te deseo tanto.— dijo con voz áspera.

—No dejes de hacer eso.— jadeó. —Se siente muy bien.

Él la escuchó, sin dejar de moler su polla contra la costura de su coño. Hinata gimió, soltó su rostro, y se aferró a sus musculosos bíceps. La tela de su chaqueta, atrapada entre ellos, era algo rugosa contra sus pezones endurecidos pero eso incluso reforzaba lo que él estaba haciéndola sentir.

—Sí.— gimió ella.

Se movió un poco más rápido, casi tan frenéticamente como ella se sentía. Contuvo el aliento en una aguda respiración y el clímax golpeó con fuerza, arrancando a través de ella. Gritó su nombre y luego jadeó cuando él se dejó caer de rodillas de repente.

Fue arrojada de nuevo al suave saco de dormir. Él se levantó para poner espacio entre sus cuerpos y ella contempló su cara. Él apartó la mirada de la de ella para mirar entre ellos mientras meneaba sus caderas, dejando claro que ella necesitaba aliviar el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de él. Así lo hizo.

Alcanzó entre ellos y comenzó a empujar sus bragas por sus piernas.

Hinata plegó las piernas contra su pecho para ayudar, hasta que las pudo liberar de sus tobillos. Las dejó caer en el suelo y ella abrió las piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus caderas. Deslizó la otra mano por debajo de su culo y buscó a tientas por el costado de sus Speedos de cuero. La correa cedió y se los arrancó fuera para liberar su polla.

Miró hacia abajo y abiertamente se quedó boquiabierta. Naruto era grande en todo, el eje era grueso, pero la corona de su polla con forma de seta se engrosaba más.

Él no perdió el tiempo en facilitar su avance hasta que la punta de su polla frotó contra su sensible clítoris. Ella arqueó la espalda y disfrutó de la forma en que jugó con ella. Provocó aquel bulto sensible de nervios con la corona de su polla una y otra vez hasta que apenas pudo soportarlo más. Ella arqueó sus caderas, arañando sus brazos.

—¿Por favor? ¡Ahora!

Él gruñó bajo.

—Quiero que me desees tanto como yo te deseo.

—¡Lo hago!

Estaba dispuesta a alcanzar entre ellos para agarrar su eje y guiarlo exactamente donde ella quería que fuera. Sintió un vacío interior, doliendo por tenerle follándola.

Por fin pareció convencido de que ella estaba lista cuando deslizó la punta más abajo, directo a la apertura de su coño. Empujó hacia adelante, entrando en ella. Hinata ajustó sus piernas un poco más arriba, agarrando su cintura en lugar de sus caderas, mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante, descendiendo sobre ella. Naruto la inmovilizó y la penetró aún más profundamente, haciéndola tomar todo de él.

Ella gimió más fuerte, disfrutando de la forma en que encajaban entre sí. Su polla estaba increíblemente dura, estirando sus paredes vaginales de tal manera que envió disparos de placer atravesándola.

Se retiró y ella gimió más fuerte. Se sentía mucho mejor. Hizo una pausa, y luego empujó. Hinata se aferró a sus brazos y se mordió el labio en un intento de amortiguar algunos de los sonidos que querían salir de ella, por si él los confundiera con dolor.

Naruto se movió más rápido, conduciéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Él ahuecó sus caderas, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras la martilleaba. Los sonidos de su respiración pesada y sus gruñidos llenaron sus oídos. Hundió las manos debajo de su culo y levantó sus caderas ligeramente.

El placer aumentó hasta que ella se tensó... casi dolía. Inesperadamente, el segundo clímax la estrelló y Hinata gritó su nombre.

Naruto gruñó y de pronto sacó su polla fuera de ella. Giró sus caderas y su eje rígido se frotó contra la parte posterior de su muslo, propagando una cálida humedad a través de su piel. Naruto prácticamente se derrumbó encima de ella, pero se recuperó rápido y se alzó unos centímetros.

Hinata dejó que sus piernas se relajasen y las deslizó de su cintura para abrazar los costados de sus caderas y sus muslos, cuando él se levantó para arrodillarse en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, mirándole mientras se recuperaba. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Él la miró de una manera que ningún otro hombre había hecho jamás. Había una enorme y profunda emoción revelada, como si ella fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo para él. Le soltó el brazo y tocó su mejilla, acariciándolo. Deseó que él realmente se sintiera de esa manera.

—Eres muy hermosa, Hinata.

Ella realmente creía que lo decía en serio.

—Como lo eres tú.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que algo se perdió en la traducción, pero creo que me encuentras irresistible también.

—Nunca antes he saltado simplemente a la cama con un hombre, así que diría que sí.

Él se puso serio, algo del brillo en sus ojos decayó.

—No te arrepientes de esto, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No.

—Quería tomarme más tiempo contigo, pero mi necesidad era demasiado grande.

Le podía entender totalmente. Ese había sido el mejor polvo rápido que había tenido nunca. Naruto era demasiado caliente y sexy para resistir.

—No tengo ninguna queja.

—Quería que te vincularas a mí, pero me salí. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Me gustaría reclamarte, si tú me lo permites.

Recordó lo que había dicho que era un vínculo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con no correrte dentro de mí? Eso es de lo que estamos hablando, ¿verdad?

—Es la forma en que nos casamos. Damos nuestra semilla a la mujer con quien deseamos tener hijos. Quiero que lo consideres, Hinata. Creo que te gustaría Konoha. Me encantaría contarte todo acerca de mi planeta. Otras mujeres de la Tierra han llegado a llamarlo su hogar y no se arrepienten de haber ido allí.

Estaba aturdida, sin palabras.

—Sé que esto está sucediendo muy rápido, pero considéralo. Te haría feliz. Soy consciente de algunas de las cuestiones que nuestras dos razas han enfrentado. Permíteme explicarte algunas de ellas y aliviar tu preocupación. Serías la única mujer que yo tocaría ni permitiría que me toque. Lucharía hasta la muerte para mantenerte a salvo. Tomaré otro trabajo que me mantenga en Konoha en todo momento. Nunca te dejaría en el planeta sola mientras me marcho al espacio. Hay otras mujeres de tu planeta y puedes verlas a menudo. Se convertirán en tus amigas. Están vinculadas a los hermanos de mi corazón.

—¿Qué es un hermano del corazón?

Se sentía segura preguntando eso, no estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a todo el asunto 'cásate-conmigo-y-ven-a-vivir-en-mi-mundo-conmigo'.

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven. Jiraiya me permitió mudarme a su casa y me crió con sus hijos. Su vinculada se negó a permitirle aceptarme como un hijo completo. Soy hijo del corazón de Jiraiya y sus hijos son mis hermanos de mi corazón. Ellos sienten lo mismo hacia mí."

—¿Por qué no iba a permitir que él te adoptase?

Parecía confundido.

—¿Adoptar?

—Tratarte como si fueras un hijo completo, supongo.

—Sentía que no era digno de ello porque no tenemos ninguna relación de sangre. Las líneas de sangre eran importantes para ella y pensó que era un insulto incluso el que yo fuera a ser criado con sus hijos, y mucho menos tener su misma posición en la sociedad. Pero Jiraiya se negó a enviarme lejos. Él era amigo de mi padre. Quería mantenerme cerca y darme las mejores oportunidades para convertirme en un guerrero fuerte y honorable. Él me dice que a menudo le he hecho sentir orgulloso. Eso significa mucho para mí. Respeto y admiro a Jiraiya."

Hinata jugaba con su cabello. Le gustaba que él pudiera ser tan abierto acerca de su vida. Él podría ser de otro planeta, pero le parecía que su pueblo y el de ella probablemente tenían mucho en común.

—¿Es atemorizante dejar tu mundo para ir a otros?

Él sonrió.

—A veces, pero ahora mismo estoy agradecido por visitar la Tierra.

Cambió su agarre sobre ella y usó sus dedos para extender su pelo fuera de la almohadilla suave del saco de dormir, pareciendo admirarlo.

—Me encantaría llevarte a casa conmigo, Hinata.

Se inclinó más cerca, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Puede ser aterrador para ti, pero me gustaría mantenerte a salvo y feliz. Me gustaría que fueras mi vinculada. Di que sí.

Él no iba a dejarlo ir.

—Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro.

—Necesitas más tiempo.

—Sí.

—Entiendo.

Echó un vistazo a su boca y la besó tiernamente. Se echó hacia atrás.

—Debemos salir de aquí y rastrear a mi tripulación. Se fueron al menos una hora antes de que nos despertáramos.

Recordó lo que Sasuke había dicho.

—¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de ellos y encontramos a tu Yahiko por nuestra cuenta? Conozco éste área muy bien. Ellos probablemente están vagando ciegamente alrededor. ¿No dijiste que pensabas que estabas rastreando a Yahiko cuando te atacaron?

—Sí.

Naruto se apartó lentamente y agarró su brazo, ayudándola a sentarse. Se puso de pie, eliminando completamente sus Speedos de cuero. Le tendió la mano a la vez.

—Vamos a limpiarnos primero.

—El río está demasiado lejos.

Él sonrió.

—Tecnología de Konoha. Confía en mí.

Él la llevó a uno de los packs negros, la soltó y metió la mano para sacar un paquetito.

—Toallita. Creo que es el término correcto que entenderías. Las vinculadas humanas en Konoha trabajan con nuestros programadores para hacer las comunicaciones más cómodas."

Lo abrió y le entregó un pedazo caliente de material húmedo. Lo estudió. Era muy suave.

—Pásalo sobre tu piel para limpiarte.— Se inclinó y sacó una segunda toallita.

Tuvo que admirar la forma en que él parecía muy cómodo con su desnudez. La hacía sentir un poco tímida cuando se quitó la chaqueta, haciendo lo mismo que hacía él. Comenzó por su rostro, siguió lentamente hacia abajo por sus hombros, luego el pecho hasta su estómago. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la tela permaneció húmeda y parecía absorberlo todo.

Naruto evitó mirar fijamente a Hinata. Parecía incómoda con desnudar su cuerpo frente a él. Le resultaba entrañable. Las mujeres de la Tierra eran tímidas sobre la desnudez. Con el tiempo, él rompería eso de Hinata, hasta que ella prefiriese estar desnuda en su presencia.

Algo de su diversión se desvaneció. No había acordado volver a Konoha con él como su vinculada. Aunque se acababan de encontrar y no se conocían bien el uno al otro, Naruto quería quedarse con ella. Había visto a Shikamaru cometer un error por vincularse con la mujer equivocada. El error quedó corregido cuando había conocido a su Temari, pero la lección estaba aprendida. Naruto se negaba a creer que Hinata escondía un oscuro corazón engañoso. Ella era dulce, inteligente, y era todo lo que podría desear en una mujer a la que quería tener en su cama y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Ella deseaba tiempo para llegar a conocerlo mejor. Él tendría poco tiempo para eso. Había enviado una señal de socorro a Konoha cuando se habían involucrado en la batalla con el Akatsuki. Las naves que utilizaban para evitar ser detectados por la Tierra no tenían muchas armas.

Calculaba que tenía dos días antes de que la ayuda los alcanzara, si se había recibido la señal. De lo contrario, podría pasar una semana antes de que enviaran a alguien para investigar por qué no se habían reportado.

Terminó la limpieza y sacó una camiseta de su mochila, desdoblándola.

—Aquí, Hinata, usa esto.

Le molestaba que los otros hombres pudieran ver mucho de ella, llevando solo esa chaqueta rasgada suya. La tripulación había estado sin mujeres desde que habían dejado Konoha y Hinata tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

Mataría a cualquiera que tratara de tomar lo que era suyo, y eso era ella.

Ella aceptó la camiseta.

—Gracias.

Localizó pantalones cortos para dormir y se los ofreció también.

—Van a ser grandes para ti, pero cubrirán más.

Él se acercó a una de las mantas para dormir y utilizó su shara(cuchillo) para cortar una tira larga. Volviendo a ella y cayendo de rodillas, la usó para hacer un cinturón para sostener los pantalones cortos sueltos. Le gustaba tener una razón para tocarla y ella lo permitió. Miró hacia sus pies.

—Deberíamos volver al río para cubrir tus pies.

—Tengo un plan.

Él la miró, resistiendo la tentación de tirar de ella en sus brazos. Nada disfrutaría más que despojarla hasta estar desnuda y llevarla de vuelta a la estera para dormir. Se resistió.

Le había demostrado que eran sexualmente compatibles, pero había aprendido lo suficiente acerca de las mujeres de la Tierra para saber que querían de un hombre algo más que el sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a casa de Hiruzen. Su hija y yo somos amigas. Ella guarda ropa y cosas allí para cuando le visita cada Navidad. Somos aproximadamente del mismo tamaño. También voy a pedirle prestado un arma. No quiero correr de nuevo entre esos coyotes sin tener una.

—Puedo protegerte.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta protegerme a mí misma. Bienvenido a la Tierra. Yo soy tu igual aquí. Lidia con eso.

Él se rió entre dientes. Ella era muy pequeña pero no quiso señalárselo.

La mujer de Jiraiya era feroz. Naruto no iba a subestimar a Hinata. Le había rastreado y lo encontró en el bosque cuando había estado herido. Era una habilidad que admiraba.

—Bien. ¿Dijiste que él es ciego?

—Sí. No voy a mencionar nada de ti. Sólo quédate fuera mientras entro y no sabrá nada. Voy a decirle que perdí mis cosas en el río y hablarle de los coyotes agresivos en su propiedad. Me va prestar ropa y un arma. Es un buen hombre.

—Vámonos.

Miró a su alrededor dentro de la tienda.

—¿Hay que desarmar el campamento?

—No. Esta es nuestra base. Podríamos estar aquí durante días. Debería ser seguro.

Naruto se puso de pie, odiando poner distancia entre ellos. Se vistió con su uniforme y preparó sus armas, simplemente embaló suficiente comida para ellos dos para aquel día. Le ofreció una barra de desayuno.

—Come mientras caminamos. ¿Sabes dónde está la casa de ese tal Hiruzen?

—Sí.

—Lidera y te seguiré.— Él miró hacia abajo a sus pies. —¿Debo cargarte?

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien. El terreno es bastante suave, pero te daré un grito si eso cambia.

No quería obligarla a abandonar su planeta con él, pero haría todo lo posible para convencerla de que volviera a casa con él. Estaba totalmente decidido a mantener a su Hinata.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Los**** personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Hinata levantó la mano y se situó detrás de un árbol.

Algo estaba mal. La puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada, las cortinas corridas. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, sin embargo. Lo examinó todo, tratando de poner el dedo en lo que estaba mal. Naruto presionó contra su espalda, una de sus manos enguantadas curvándose alrededor de su cadera.

—¿Qué pasa?— habló en voz baja.

Entonces lo captó.

—No hay humo saliendo de la chimenea y las luces del porche están encendidas.

—No es una mañana fría. ¿Por qué iba a encender un fuego, si no fuera por el calor?

—Es Hiruzen. Él siempre tiene un fuego encendido. Le gusta el sonido y el olor de la madera quemándose. Incluso mantiene uno activo por la noche cuando duerme. Es un tipo raro. De la vieja escuela y fijo en sus costumbres. También es ahorrador. No habría dejado esas luces encendidas sin ser de noche. Se habría figurado que eso iría en su factura de la luz.

—¿Crees que los coyotes lo atacaron mientras estaba fuera?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Espero que no. Voy a ir hasta la puerta. Tú quédate atrás. Averiguaré lo que está pasando.

Él apretó su agarre.

—No. Podría ser peligroso.

—La puerta está cerrada. Los animales no pueden entrar. Sólo quédate atrás. Voy a echarle un vistazo.

—No me gusta esto.

A ella tampoco le gustaba, pero despegó sus dedos de su cadera y salió de detrás del árbol. Se acercó a la parte delantera de la cabaña y odió la forma en los escalones del porche crujieron cuando puso su peso sobre ellos. La cabaña estaba tranquila. Escuchó antes de levantar el puño y golpear la puerta.

—¿Hiruzen? Soy Hinata Hyūga.

No había ningún sonido y la puerta no se abrió. Ella agarró la manija y la retorció, no se sorprendió de encontrarla desbloqueada. Por el contrario, se habría sorprendido si lo hubiera estado. Abrió la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas en el salón principal. Dejó la puerta abierta después de entrar.

—¿Hiruzen? Soy Hinata Hyūga.— llamó más fuerte. —¿Estás bien?

Descubrió cristales rotos cerca de la mesa de la cocina. Supuso que solía ser una taza de café. Se deslizó hacia delante y se quedó inmóvil. El miedo golpeó cuando vio un par de botas asomando desde la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡NARUTO!

No tuvo reparos en gritar llamándole. Corrió hacia adelante, bajando la mirada hacia a Hiruzen. No necesitaba tocarlo para saber que estaba muerto.

Estaba boca arriba y sangre seca se había reunido en el duro suelo de madera al lado de su garganta. Miró más allá. Tenía los ojos abiertos y su garganta había sido acuchillada.

Naruto entró corriendo en la casa y ella le miró. Tenía sus armas en la mano, dándole un aspecto feroz. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero las parpadeó para alejarlas.

—Ha sido asesinado.

Naruto irrumpió hacia adelante y asumió la escena.

—Ningún perro hizo esto.

—Lo sé.

Ella se negó a mirar a Hiruzen de nuevo. Esto iba a devastar a su hija al enterarse de la muerte de su padre.

—¿Podría Yahiko haber hecho esto?

Envainó uno de sus cuchillos y se acercó rápidamente al pasillo que conducía hasta las dos pequeñas habitaciones y un baño, en la parte trasera de la cabaña.

—No hay honor en matar a un inofensivo hombre ciego. Esto es obra de los Akatsuki. Algunos de ellos sobrevivieron.

Él desapareció por el pasillo. Hinata miró el teléfono en la pared, tentada de llamar para pedir ayuda. Naruto regresó.

—No están aquí, pero todas las puertas están abiertas, como si hubieran estado buscando a Yahiko.

—¿Cómo sabes que esto fue obra de los Akatsuki?

Quería creer en él, pero era posible que sus amigos hubieran asesinado a Hiruzen. Naruto se acercó al cuerpo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mira.

No quería mirar.

—¿Hinata? ¿Quieres pruebas? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los Akatsuki?¿Los dientes amarillos y el mal pelo? Ellos escupen líquido amarillo. Eso tiñe sus dientes. Mira lo que está al lado de la víctima.

Obligó a su cabeza a girar, siguiendo hacia donde él señalaba con el dedo. Vio su prueba justo al lado de la piscina de la sangre, y quedó totalmente asqueada.

—Está bien.

Desvió la mirada, no quería mirar a Hiruzen de nuevo.

—Tengo que llamar para esto.

—No puedes. Eso traerá más humanos.

Estaba en lo cierto.

—Esos Akatsuki están asesinando personas.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos y detenerlos. Traer más humanos sólo les daría más víctimas para matar. Tienen armas que tus fuerzas del orden no esperarían.

La ira superó su dolor. La policía no podía ayudar.

—Estilo Vigilante. Lo tengo. Espera.

Corrió por el pasillo hacia la antigua habitación de la hija de Hiruzen. Los armarios estaban abiertos y entendió por qué Naruto había adivinado que los aliens habían registrado la casa. El largo arcón de cedro a lo largo de las ventanas había sido desgarrado, además la tapa estaba dividida como si hubiera sido rota en un arranque de ira.

Descubrió lo que estaba buscando y se probó un par de calzado. Eran un poco demasiado grandes, pero unos calcetines gruesos ayudaron para ajustarse las botas. También tomó prestada una chaqueta de camuflaje.

Regresó a la sala principal, arrancó la escopeta de la repisa de la chimenea, y agarró una caja de proyectiles para embutírselos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta prestada. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia Naruto.

Estaba utilizando una manta tomada del sofá para cubrir a Hiruzen.

Agradeció ese detalle. Él le sostuvo la mirada, con aspecto sombrío.

—Vámonos.

Miró hacia abajo, asegurándose de que la escopeta estaba cargada. Lo estaba, tal como sospechaba.

—¿Cuál es el significado de la palabra que usaste? ¿No entiendo?

Ella luchó para recordar lo que había dicho y luego eso llegó a ella.

—¿Vigilante? Significa que habitualmente no cazo para matar. Hoy eso cambia. Sígueme. No vi ninguna huella en la parte frontal para indicar que vinieron de esa zona. Hay una puerta de atrás, saliendo desde el baño. Creo que se colaron por allí sobre él. Esto sucedió anoche. Probablemente ni siquiera pudo oírlos hasta que estuvieron dentro de su cocina

Se concentró en la ira, en lugar de la pena que quería elevarse. Le había caído bien Hiruzen.

—Vamos a asegurarnos de que no matan a nadie más.

—Estás muy atractiva en este momento.

Hinata miró la chaqueta de gran tamaño, sus ropas prestadas por él, y las fornidas botas. Le miró, escéptica.

—Lo estás.— se acercó a ella. —Tú eres el rastreador. Tengo tu espalda.Vamos, Hinata.

Salió, llevándolo por el pasillo hasta el baño. Hiruzen también lo utilizaba como un cuartito de entrada. Abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, mirando a los tres escalones que conducían hasta el terreno. Uno de ellos estaba roto.

—Justo como pensé. Bastardos pesados, ¿no es así? Uno de ellos fue a través del tablero de madera.

Mantuvo un férreo control sobre la escopeta, esquivando alrededor del peldaño roto, y encontró las huellas en la tierra blanda del terreno, cerca de la parte inferior de los escalones.

—Hay dos de ellos. Salieron de la misma forma en que llegaron.

Ella se movió hacia adelante, viendo más señales de los dos hombres.

—Por aquí. La buena noticia es que no han encontrado a tu Yahiko. Por lo menos no estos dos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me imagino que tu amigo podría no estar yendo voluntariamente con ninguno de ellos. Sus huellas estarían juntas si utilizaran las esposas y no hay ningún emborronamiento en las impresiones para indicar que uno de ellos estuviera siendo forzado a caminar.

—Me impresionas.

—Dime eso después de que los encuentre y estén muertos.

Naruto gruñó. Ella se detuvo y lo miró. Identificó aquella mirada.

—¿Esto te excita?

—Más de lo que imaginas. Eres extraordinaria.

—Estoy cabreada, Naruto. Hiruzen no merecía morir así.

—Eres perfecta para mí.

Hinata miró hacia delante y se concentró en localizar más huellas para seguir. Los dos hombres no estaban ocultando sus pistas. Dejaron un camino de destrucción rompiendo ramitas, quebrando ramas y desplazando rocas.

Naruto también estaba en lo cierto sobre sus hábitos de escupir. Lo hicieron con frecuencia, las manchas amarillas en el terreno eran fáciles de detectar.

No le llevó mucho tiempo para encontrarse con el lugar donde habían acampado. No habían construido un fuego, pero el musgo aplanado mostró que habían conseguido dormir un poco. Se agachó, examinando la zona.

Colocó la palma de su mano donde uno de ellos había puesto la suya.

—Están muy cerca.— susurró.

Naruto se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, su mirada siempre escaneando constantemente la zona.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El terreno está todavía caliente, aunque está en la sombra. Ellos no estaban usando colchonetas como las que tú tienes. Uno se tumbó directamente aquí.

Naruto se quitó el guante y puso su mano junto a la de ella, y luego en otro lugar.

—Siento la diferencia de temperatura. Esto es increíble.

Ella capturó algunos mechones de cabello del musgo.

—Éste es un rubio sucio.— se sacudió los dedos. —Se dirigen hacia el río.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en la dirección de una masa de rocas.

—Uno de ellos escupió en la parte superior. ¿Ves la mancha amarilla?Subieron hasta allí y el río está aproximadamente a un par de kilómetros de esa zona. ¿Pueden nadar estos cabrones?

—No estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

—El río forma atascos en una serie de corrientes poco profundas por esta zona, entonces se abre por donde cruzamos. Están bordeando las partes más profundas. Esa es mi suposición. Tendría que dar marcha atrás para saberlo con certeza, pero no hay un camino más rápido si su intención es cruzar el río.

—Espero que los perros les ataquen.

—Mataste a los perros de Toneri. No hay ninguno más de esos y, de todos modos, esa ruta dejará a un lado la tierra de Toneri. Se dirigen directamente hacia la propiedad abandonada que te mencioné. Está elevado y fácil de identificar en esa área. Tu amigo podría haber ido allí.

—Vamos.

Naruto se puso en pie, volviendo a ponerse su guante.

—Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que encuentren a Yahiko.

Ella también se levantó y agarró su muñeca, deteniéndole. Él la miró.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

—Para ser claros, ¿estás pensando en capturarlos o matarlos?

—Son nuestros enemigos. No tienen honor.

Ella bajó su agarre y asintió.

—Es sólo que no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo si les disparo. Voy a mostrarles la misma misericordia que le dieron a Hiruzen. Ninguna. No odio a los aliens. Sólo odio a esos otros.

Él sonrió.

—Usa tu arma. Ellos te matarían si les dieras la oportunidad.

Sus rasgos se oscurecieron de pronto, la más pura rabia chispeando en sus ojos.

—Ellos te harían daño primero. No dudes en matarlos, Hinata. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No lo haré. Estos tipos son animales rabiosos en mi mente. Tienen que ser sacrificados. Vámonos.

Ella tomó la delantera y tuvo que escalar la loma con una sola mano ya que la escopeta no contaba con una correa. Se detuvo en la parte superior, levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia el valle. Naruto hizo lo mismo,pegándose a su costado. Exploró y vio movimiento en la distancia, cerca de los arroyos.

—Allí.— señaló.

—Los veo. Quédate aquí. Caeré sobre ellos.

Sonaba sombrío.

—Hay dos de ellos.

Frunció el ceño.

—Soy un excelente luchador.

—Está bien. Ve a por ellos. Ten cuidado.

Habían malgastado tiempo discutiendo. Ella quería que aquellos dos aliens pagaran por lo que habían hecho.

Naruto subió unos pocos centímetros y encabezó las rocas. Permaneció cerca de la tierra mientras descendía. Hinata mantuvo su enfoque en los dos hombres en la distancia. No intentaron mirar hacia atrás ni parecieron ver a Naruto.

Alcanzó el terreno llano y corrió a toda velocidad hacia adelante. Hinata vaciló, levantó la escopeta, y apuntó.

—Maldita sea.

Una escopeta era inútil en esa distancia. Se mordió el labio y siguió a Naruto, manteniéndose baja en caso de que aquellos Akatsuki volvieran la vista atrás y la detectaran. Ella llegó al terreno plano y corrió detrás de Naruto, utilizando los árboles para protegerla lo máximo posible.

Un fuerte rugido atravesó el bosque. Lo había oído antes. Naruto se había encontrado con su enemigo. Dejó de esconderse detrás de los árboles y simplemente corrió hacia los arroyos. No le llevó mucho tiempo para detectar a los tres hombres. Habían llegado a la primera corriente y estaban metidos en el agua hasta medio-muslo.

Naruto tenía sus dos cuchillos fuera. Los dos hombres se separaron, tratando de mantenerle entre ellos. Uno le atacó desde el frente, mientras el otro sacaba un puñal. Ella gritó una advertencia, pero Naruto esquivó ser apuñalado por la espalda retorciendo su cuerpo. Disparó una pierna hacia fuera, para acertar en la rodilla al hombre que tenía detrás de él. El individuo cayó en el agua.

Hinata estaba jadeando con fuerza en el momento en que los alcanzó.

Levantó la escopeta, sacudiéndola un poco mientras Naruto luchaba contra uno de los Akatsuki. El segundo surgió fuera del agua, tosiendo y escupiendo. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó hacia adelante, de nuevo planeando enterrar su cuchillo en Naruto.

Hinata calculó rápidamente el margen de seguridad para el rango y la propagación de los perdigones. A esa distancia habría muy poco margen. El Akatsuki estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Naruto como para permitirle un ajustado tiro limpio.

_-Espero tener razón._

Ella apretó el gatillo, pero falló en acertar de pleno al alien atacante en el pecho. Había recibido algunos perdigones en el hombro, sin embargo. El impacto le giró y volvió a caer en el agua, otra vez.

Ajustó su agarre en la escopeta, mejor preparada para el retroceso si tenía que disparar de nuevo. El alien encontró su equilibrio y gritó, tropezando hacia ella con su afilado cuchillo empuñado en su mano.

Hinata apuntó y le acertó de nuevo. Esta vez acertó el blanco, clavándole en el centro del pecho.

Fue echado hacia atrás y se hundió en el agua. Un momento después, flotó, inmóvil y boca abajo. Un charco rojo manchó el agua a su alrededor y las rocas atraparon uno de sus miembros, evitando que la corriente pudiera llevárselo. Mantuvo el cañón apuntándole por si no estuviera muerto. No sabía cómo eran los aliens de resistentes y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que estuviera haciéndose el muerto.

El agua chapoteó sobre sus botas y se giró un poco, apuntando el arma hacia cualquiera que se acercase a ella. Arrancó su dedo fuera del gatillo, bajando inmediatamente la escopeta. Naruto caminó penosamente fuera del agua y vio que el segundo hombre estaba abajo y sin moverse en el otro lado del arroyo. La sangre manchaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Naruto pasó a su lado y se dirigió hacia el que ella había disparado. Se agachó, agarró al hombre por su bota, y lo arrastró hasta la orilla del río. Comprobó el pulso y luego se levantó, frente a ella.

—Le has matado. Buen trabajo.

La situación la golpeó. Realmente acababa de matar a un hombre. Era un alien, un asesino, pero realmente le había disparado. No una vez, sino dos veces. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la escopeta y tropezó en sus botas prestadas. Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró el arma, rasgándola fuera de sus manos. Estaba mojado de cintura para abajo cuando la apretó contra él.

—Respira.— exigió. —No te desmayes.

Ella aspiró unas profundas respiraciones y se agarró con fuerza a su camiseta.

—Está bien.

Agachó la barbilla hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, con un brazo enganchado alrededor de su cintura, casi en un abrazo de oso.

—Te habría matado. Fuiste valiente y honorable, Hinata. Te habría quitado la vida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, recordándose que aquellos dos eran los asesinos que había rastreado desde la cabaña de Hiruzen. Habían matado a su amigo. Él no había tenido nada en sus manos, excepto una taza que había caído cuando había sido atacado. No había tenido ninguna oportunidad contra los Akatsuki. Habían tomado la vida de un indefenso hombre ciego.

—Está todo bien.— canturreó Naruto. —Me ayudaste a luchar contra el enemigo. No son dignos de cualquier culpa o remordimiento. No sientas ninguna de esas cosas.

—Estoy bien.

No estaba segura de que eso fuera verdad. Reforzó sus piernas hasta que sintió que no caería de culo y disminuyó su apretón mortal en su camiseta.

—No me voy a desmayar.

Le soltó la cintura y dio un paso atrás. Hinata levantó la barbilla para sostener su mirada. Parecía preocupado por ella. Él le ofreció la escopeta. Ella la miró, pero se negó a tomarla. Se las arregló para negar con la cabeza. Naruto se inclinó y la apoyó en el suelo.

—Tengo que atender los cuerpos. No podemos tener a alguien tropezándose con ellos. Los llevaremos lejos cuando otra nave venga a recuperarnos.

En otras palabras, no habría ninguna prueba de que ella había matado a alguien. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si podría ser arrestada por dispararle a un alien.

Probablemente se consideraría legítima defensa, pero no quería comprobarlo.

—Siéntate.— la instó Naruto. —Aparta. Me ocuparé de esto. Descansa. Todavía debemos encontrar a Yahiko.

Tomó su consejo, se acercó a un árbol caído y se sentó en el tronco, con la espalda hacia el arroyo. Se estremeció un par de veces cuando ciertos ruidos le hicieron imaginar lo peor. No tenía idea de cuál era la versión de lo que significaba para Naruto 'atender' un cuerpo y no quería saberlo.

Naruto utilizó arbustos y grandes rocas para cubrir los cuerpos y dio un paso atrás, asegurándose de que estaban bien escondidos junto a un grupo de árboles. Retiró uno de los comunicadores que había empujado dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalón y lo bloqueó en el lugar para marcarlo para más tarde.

También abrió un canal, en busca de su tripulación.

—Contéstame.— exigió.

Sasuke habló.

—Sé que estás enfadado, pero hice lo que era lo mejor.

—¿Has encontrado a Yahiko?

—No. No me dejaste otra opción que tomar el mando en la búsqueda de Yahiko. La inútil hembra te ha distraído y te hizo ineficaz.

Naruto reprimió un gruñido. Sasuke siempre había estado impulsado por la ambición y estaba resentido por la estrecha asociación de Naruto con Jiraiya.

No le sorprendió que el hombre hubiera tomado la primera oportunidad de intentar demostrarlo. Enfrió su temperamento. Él y ese macho tendrían que sacar esto fuera más tarde, después de que Yahiko estuviera a salvo y ellos estuvieran en su camino de regreso a Konoha. Fue gratificante exponer las siguientes palabras.

—Esa mujer inútil, como tú la llamaste, me ayudó a realizar el seguimiento de dos Akatsuki. Sus restos están esperando para recogerlos cuando lleguen los refuerzos. Enviaremos sus cuerpos a su planeta como un mensaje de que se mantengan alejados de la Tierra en el futuro. Yahiko no estaba con ellos, pero Hinata cree saber dónde puede estar. Fija mi comunicador y únete a nosotros. En tu viaje, te recomiendo encarecidamente que encuentres tu humildad. Espero una disculpa y una humillación.

Terminó la transmisión y deslizó el dispositivo en su bolsillo. Se limpió las manos en el agua y regresó con Hinata. Sus hombros se mostraban derrotados y sus rasgos estaban más pálidos que de costumbre. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre el tronco donde ella estaba sentada y extendió la mano, frotando su espalda.

—Lo hiciste bien, Hinata.

Ella lo miró. No había lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba agradecido por ello.

Hinata no era una guerrera, pero tenía coraje cuando era necesario. Pensó en su primer asesinato. Había tenido un ejército de hombres a su alrededor, que también había tenido que derrotar a sus enemigos, y se había regocijado. Pero él había sido criado con el conocimiento de que tomar una vida significaba la supervivencia. Sería mejor distraerla y mantener su mente ocupada.

—Te necesito para ver si puedes encontrar a Yahiko para mí.

Sus hombros se enderezaron y se puso de pie.

—Correcto. Hagámoslo.

Sintió orgullo cuando ella se dirigió hacia el arma de la Tierra descartada y la recogió. Se puso de pie y le impidió vadear dentro de la corriente. Él ya estaba mojado, pero eso no significaba que ella también tuviera que estarlo.

Su cuerpo no era tan robusto como el suyo. La tomó en sus brazos.

—Te llevaré a través del agua.

Ella no protestó, en cambio sólo enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y agarró el arma con el otro.

—Gracias.

—El agua está fría y mi uniforme seca rápido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese camino. ¿Ves esa gran colina? Ahí es donde queremos ir. Hay vallas que separan la propiedad, pero podemos pasar por encima de ellas.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Los**** personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Hinata encontró huellas en el camino hasta la colina y se acuclilló.

—Un conjunto de botas. Estas son del mismo tipo que tu llevas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Ves el patrón?- señaló. -Estoy conjeturando que éste es tu chico y se dirige hacia la casa.

Ella levantó la mirada, la vieja casa del rancho estaba a la vista, en la parte superior.

-Lo habría visto desde varios kilómetros de distancia, desde la dirección en la que él llega por ese lado de la colina. Significa que tenías razón. La tierra de Toneri está por allí. Debió haber evitado de alguna manera a los perros que tu encontraste.

-Estamos aquí.

Hinata retorció la cabeza y se puso de pie, mirando a los otros hombres

Gaara salir de la densa vegetación. Sasuke los guiaba. Era quien había hablado. Naruto se trasladó para interponerse entre ellos y Hinata.

\- Hinata ha encontrado huellas de Yahiko. Acerté. Yahiko se dirigiría hacia terreno elevado en lugar de la vegetación más espesa.

-¿Cómo os separasteis de todos modos?

Hinata tenía curiosidad.

-Deja tus preguntas, mujer.- espetó Sasuke. -Gánate tu sustento y encuentra a Yahiko.

Naruto gruñó y se abalanzó, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe noqueó a Sasuke. Cayó de culo, aterrizando con un gruñido. Naruto se puso sobre él, pareciendo listo para golpearlo de nuevo.

-Nunca hables con ella de ese modo. Mi paciencia llega a su fin contigo. Aprende, o tu cadáver será almacenado en el transporte a casa, con los restos de los Akatsuki.

Hinata ya no se sorprendió por su inclinación por la violencia. En realidad estaba empezando a apreciar la belleza de un puñetazo bien colocado, sobre todo si se estrellaba contra la bocaza de Sasuke.

_-Ese alien es un imbécil._

Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre.

-Pido disculpas.

Naruto retrocedió pero se mantuvo cerca de Hinata, su postura protectora.

-Cuando estábamos bajo ataque, enviamos primero a Yahiko hacia la superficie en una cápsula de escape. Era imperativo que él sobreviviera.- siseó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. -Los Leprechauns volamos en aviones y contamos con vainas de escape, estoy seguro de que estás familiarizada con eso.

Hinata hizo rodar sus ojos y se volvió. Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejar esa excusa ir. Pero tenía su respuesta.

-Está bien. Bueno, esa es una casa abandonada en la cima y ahí es donde se dirigen sus huellas.

-Muéstranos el camino, Hinata.- Naruto bajó la voz. -Lamento que sea tan grosero contigo.

-¿Son así todos los hombres en vuestro planeta hacia las mujeres?

-Algunos lo son.- se acercó y estrechó su mano. -Yo no lo soy.

-Va a darte problemas por verte sosteniendo mi mano.

-No me importa. Voy a golpearle hasta dejarlo sin sentido si te falta el respeto de nuevo.

Dijo eso lo suficientemente alto como para llevarle a Sasuke su amenaza.

A Hinata le gustó eso de que Naruto no tuviera ninguna reserva acerca de demostrar que ella le importaba.

La colina aumentó de inclinación y estaba muy agradecida de que se aferrara a ella, aún sosteniendo la escopeta, mientras luchaba para mantenerse al ritmo con sus zancadas más largas. No se atrevía a quejarse, adivinando que Sasuke lo aprovecharía para iniciar más mierda sobre eso.

Llegaron a la cima y Hinata notó de inmediato que alguien había dado una patada a la puerta principal. Tomó la escopeta de nuevo, lista para ir en primer lugar, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza, dando un paso delante de ella.

-Quédate aquí.

Hizo un gesto a sus hombres y todos se lanzaron hacia adelante, flanqueándole. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él ya estaba en el porche delantero. Él y sus hombres entraron rápidamente en la casa.

Un movimiento en la esquina de su visión le llamó la atención y se giró.

Un alien alto estaba parado cerca, mirándola fijamente. Había salido de la puerta lateral del garaje. Tenía el pelo anaranjado largo, desgreñado, brillantes ojos azules y llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos con una camiseta sin mangas negra, revelando musculosos brazos bronceados. Frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, extendiendo ambas manos a un lado para demostrarle que no tenía un arma. Ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies, viendo el mismo tipo de botas que llevaban Naruto y sus hombres.

-¿Yahiko?

Se quedó paralizado, la sorpresa era evidente en sus rasgos.

-Sí. No me dispares.- dijo Yahiko con voz áspera.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó. - Yahiko está aquí.

Hinata bajó el arma, apuntando al suelo.

-Gracias.

Yahiko bajó las manos.

-Yo nunca haría daño a una mujer hermosa. Soy un amante, no un luchador

Se quedó boquiabierta ante él hasta que Naruto salió corriendo de la casa.

Divisó a Yahiko y salió disparado hacia él, lanzando los brazos alrededor del chico en un abrazo de oso.

-Es muy bueno encontrarte a salvo.

Yahiko le devolvió el abrazo.

-Estoy muy contento de verte. No estaba seguro de si alguien más sobrevivió.

Naruto lo soltó y pareció darse cuenta de su ropa.

-¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

-Enterrado. Quería encajar.- Agitó los brazos por su cuerpo. -¿Qué piensas? Estoy totalmente seguro de que podría parecer un ser humano, ¿no? Los jeans son cómodos. Hubiera intercambiado mis zapatos también, pero no pude encontrar ninguno que se ajustara a mis pies. Quien vivía aquí los tenía más pequeños.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

-Por supuesto que somos humanos. Somos Leprechauns.

Yahiko lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Sasuke.

-¿Esa es vuestra historia de cobertura?

-Sí. Gaara tiene pruebas de lo que somos y se las mostró a la mujer.

De repente Yahiko se echó a reír y miró a Hinata.

-¿Le dijiste lo que son? Lo sé. Aprendí todo lo posible acerca de la cultura de la Tierra. Es fascinante.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Sólo digo mucho 'está bien'.- admitió.

Él se rió entre dientes.

-Pido disculpas por eso.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué es tan entretenido?

Sasuke sonaba enfadado.

-Los Leprechauns no son formas de vida reales.- le informó Yahiko. -Son historias contadas a los niños que involucran cuentos de ollas de oro para hacer ricos y poderosos a los seres humanos.

-Te equivocas. Tenemos pruebas.- protestó Sasuke. -Muéstraselo, Gaara.

Gaara sacó el anuncio y se lo pasó a Yahiko. Lo estudió y se rió disimuladamente.

-Esto es una historieta. Es un dibujo para divertir a los niños. Está claro que esta taberna quería atraer a los padres para llevar a sus jóvenes a este evento.

Hinata sofocó una sonrisa. Algunos hombres se comportan como niños.

Ella no iba a aclararles que se trataba de un bar que sirve bebidas para adultos.

-¡Basta!- ordenó Naruto. -No importa. Hinata sabe la verdad. Se lo conté todo.

-¿Vas a llevarla a Konoha con nosotros?- soltó Sasuke con una mueca.

-¿La has reclamado?- Yahiko habló al mismo tiempo. -¡Menudo pastelito! Se llevará muy bien con las otras mujeres de nuestra familia.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- gruñó Sasuke. -¿Por qué estás hablando de alimentos? El problema real es que Naruto se preocupaba más por la mujer de lo que lo hizo sobre encontrarte a ti. Su necesidad de reclamar una mujer de la Tierra anuló su sentido del deber.

Naruto gruñó y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. Yahiko reaccionó más rápido. Su actitud tolerante cambió rápidamente. Atacó a Sasuke, agarrándolo por la parte delantera de su uniforme y acercándolo a su rostro.

-Deja de ser un besa-culos total.- advirtió Yahiko con voz áspera. -Eso es argot de la Tierra, lo que significa que ya sé que eso no es cierto y tu quieres que yo esté enfadado con Naruto para que pueda pedir a mi padre que le degrade y darte a ti su posición dentro de nuestra familia. Eso nunca va a suceder. La mujer es muy atractiva. Naruto puede cortejar a una mujer y buscarme al mismo tiempo. Yo haría lo mismo. Ahora cierra la boca si eres inteligente, antes de que él te aporree como a una piñata. Eso es argot de la Tierra para decir que va a patearte el culo tan fuerte que será misericordioso si sobrevives.

Le empujó y dio un paso atrás, mirando a Naruto.

-¡Que estúpido!

-No sé lo que eso significa, pero si es un insulto estoy de acuerdo.

Naruto retrocedió y dio un paso al lado de Hinata. Yahiko se dirigió a Naruto.

-Lo es. Te enseñaré la jerga de la Tierra para que puedas comunicarte mejor con tu mujer.

-Ella no ha accedido a volver a casa con nosotros todavía."- Naruto la miró.- Me gustaría que acepte. Estoy dándole tiempo para llegar a conocerme mejor

-Él es un gran tipo.- Yahiko hizo un guiño a Hinata. -Es un buen luchador, también es un excelente proveedor, y sería fiel a ti como el día es largo. Somos mucho mejores que los hombres de la Tierra. Ellos pueden engañar y mentir. Naruto tiene honor y siempre cumple su palabra.

-Basta.- refunfuñó Naruto.

-Le estoy hablando bien de ti a ella. Pórtate bien.- Yahiko sonrió a Hinata. -Sin duda le diría que sí a él si yo fuera una chica. Ha conseguido un montón de músculos y todos nuestros guerreros tienen grandes 'espadas'.- meneó cómicamente sus cejas. -Y sabemos cómo usarlas. Tenemos aguante también. Un montón de eso.

Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Yahiko no era lo que ella esperaba y tenía un buen sentido del humor.

-¡Basta!- repitió Naruto.

Yahiko respiró hondo y lanzó una mirada irritada a Naruto.

-Bien. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.- llamó la atención de Hinata. -Vas a disfrutar nuestra comida. Tengo tres cuñadas y una abuelastra de la Tierra. Les encanta Konoha y están encantadas de vivir allí. Vas a tener una familia de la Tierra incorporada. Ahora ya he terminado.

Un débil zumbido sonó, Naruto se agachó y sacó uno de esos dispositivos comunicadores de su bolsillo.

-Debe ser una de nuestras naves.

Apretó un botón, haciendo que los lados del chisme se iluminaran.

-Soy Naruto.

-Es bueno que estés vivo. ¿Cuál es el estado de Yahiko?

El hombre tenía una voz ronca.

-Todos sobrevivieron al accidente. No hay nadie gravemente herido. Nuestra nave fue destruida. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta hasta que puedas llegar a nosotros?

-Dieciocho horas.

-Vamos a estar listos. Hay limpieza por hacer.

-Entendido. Finalización la transmisión.

Naruto lo apagó y lo devolvió a su bolsillo. Él sostuvo la mirada de Hinata.

-Nuestro tiempo es más corto de lo que yo estimaba.

Se marchaba por la mañana. Hinata no estaba segura de cómo sentirse acerca de eso. No era como si estuviera mudándose a otra ciudad o incluso a otro estado. Sería imposible para ella visitarlo. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo azul, luego a él. Su pecho se apretó y resultaba difícil respirar.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos dentro?

Yahiko hizo una seña a los otros hombres.

-Debemos regresar a nuestro campamento.- argumentó Sasuke.

-Caray, eres obtuso.- suspiró Yahiko. -Ven dentro y dales un poco de intimidad.

Se giró, caminando hacia la puerta rota.

-Sígueme. Es una orden como tu Argis. Tú no, Naruto.

Hinata esperó a que estuvieran solos y tragó saliva. Naruto se acercó y le apartó el pelo de su mejilla. Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro hasta que finalmente ya no pudo soportar el silencio.

-¿Vas a volver pronto a la Tierra?

-Es improbable. Jiraiya no estará contento de que fuimos atacados. Podría emplazar una nave de guerra para proteger el planeta de los Akatsuki. Esto significaría que tendrían que permanecer lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que la tecnología terrestre nos detectara. También estará preocupado de que no hayamos sido capaces de ocultar nuestra visita y podría prohibir a cualquiera volver aquí por un largo tiempo. No queremos asustar a los humanos.

-Oh.

-Es posible que no sea capaz de volver durante muchos años, si es que alguna vez puedo.

Ese dolor en el pecho aumentó.

-¿Has pensado en venir conmigo?

Una parte de ella estuvo tentada de decir que sí. Era un concepto aterrador, sin embargo. Tendría que dejar atrás a todos y todo lo que conocía y enfrentarse a tantas incertidumbres que tuvo un momento difícil tratando de imaginarlas. Tenía un trabajo, un pago de hipoteca, y… ¿cómo podía renunciar a una vida por otra?

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo? Quiero decir, siempre puedes ponerte en contacto con Konoha si quisieras regresar a casa más tarde.

-No puedo hacer eso, Hinata.

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello, ahuecándolos suavemente allí.

-Podría ser imposible que yo encajara en tu sociedad.

Ella estudió sus rasgos, a sabiendas de que decía la verdad.

-Somos conscientes de la clase de recepción que los terrícolas podrían darle a un alien. Hemos estado estudiando tu sociedad. Me temerían, me examinarían, y no viviría mucho tiempo en cautiverio. No iban a permitirme estar conmigo. Me enfrentaría a una muerte segura.

Estaba en lo cierto. Ella lo sabía. Probablemente le diseccionarían una semana después de su descubrimiento. Eso sería lo de menos, si los militares querían torturarlo para aprender todo lo posible sobre su pueblo y su tecnología.

Naruto se esforzó por pensar en qué podría decir para convencer a Hinata de que regresara a Konoha con él.

-Haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. Sé que reaccionaste mal cuando te dije que las mujeres y los hombres no son iguales en mi planeta. Soy más grande y más fuerte físicamente, pero yo te veo como mi igual. Podríamos casarnos.

No estaba seguro de si sería una buena cosa o no señalarlo, pero ella era una mujer.

-Podemos tener hijos. Ya se ha hecho. Nuestras razas son compatibles.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?

No podía determinar a partir de su expresión o por el tono de voz, cómo esperaba ella que él respondiera. Decidió ser sincero.

-Querría tenerlos contigo. Sería un honor para mí que seas la madre de mis hijos e hijas.

-Tengo amigos y familia...

-Entiendo eso. Sería difícil para ti, pero me tendrías a mí. Nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Allí tendrías una familia de tu corazón. Ellos te aceptarán con alegría. Tendrás otras mujeres terrestres para hablar y pasar el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que pronto serás muy cercana con ellas y sus vinculados.

-No sé. Esto es demasiado rápido.

Estaba perdiéndola. Una sensación de pánico le golpeó. No quería dejarla atrás y no verla nunca de nuevo. Neji acababa de tomar a su Tenten. Era tentador arrojar a Hinata por encima del hombro y negarse a dejarla ir. Tenten había perdonado a su vinculado. Ambos eran felices. Sin embargo, era posible que Hinata pudiera odiarle por hacer eso. No podría soportarlo si la lastimaba y le causaba dolor.

_-La elección debe ser suya._

-Quédate conmigo hasta que nuestra nave llegue. Eso nos dará más tiempo.

-Tú encontraste a Yahiko y yo tengo que volver a mi vida. También voy a necesitar informar de la muerte de Hiruzen- hizo una mueca. - Eso va a ser una pesadilla. Buscarán un sospechoso de asesinato. Esperaré hasta mañana por la tarde para hacerlo y entonces encontraré una excusa para ir a su cabaña, después de que te hayas ido. Mentiré y diré que simplemente lo encontré así.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-El terreno de Toneri está cerca y ahí es donde dejé mi SUV. Realmente necesito volver. Sería malo si enviaran un grupo de búsqueda para mí y os encontrasen a ti y a tus hombres. Necesitáis tiempo para limpiar. Escuché que dijiste eso.

Se inclinó y simplemente tomó su boca, besándola. Puso sus emociones en aquel beso. Hinata respondió y él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella. Dejó caer la escopeta y se aferró a él. Se resistió a la tentación de llevarla al suelo.

Cualquiera podía salir de la vivienda humana. Ella finalmente sacó su boca de la suya y se quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No me hagas decirte adiós.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero parpadeó para contenerlas.

-No me hagas esto más difícil. Nunca voy a olvidarte, pero no puedo alejarme de toda mi vida. Mi gente podría preocuparse por mí. No puedo hacer eso a mi familia y amigos. No es como si pudiera llamar por teléfono desde tu planeta, ¿verdad?

-No puedes.

-Lo supuse. Ponme abajo, Naruto

No quería dejarla ir pero la bajó sobre sus pies y dio un paso atrás, rompiendo su conexión. Hinata se inclinó y cogió la escopeta.

-Nunca voy a olvidarte. Nunca. Me tengo que ir.- Su voz se quebró.- Ten mucho cuidado de ti mismo y no te metas en ninguna batalla espacial más con los Akatsuki

Hinata se apartó y se marchó bajando la colina. Se puso tenso, las ganas de ir tras ella eran casi imposibles de resistir.

Apretó los puños, forzando su cuerpo a permanecer rígido e inmóvil.

Ella le odiaría si la obligaba a dejar su planeta con él. Sencillamente no le haría daño de esa manera, aunque verla desaparecer por la colina hizo que su pecho doliera.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y arrancó su mirada de Hinata retirándose.

Yahiko habló en primer lugar.

-¿No va a venir contigo?

-Es muy doloroso para ella dejar su mundo.

-Lo siento, hombre.

Yahiko se quedó allí, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Podríamos secuestrarla. Nuestro hermano se salió con la suya. Funcionó para él y Tenten. Voy a decirle a nuestro padre que tuvimos que hacerlo para garantizar que ella no le hable a nadie acerca de nuestra visita.

-Ella no va a hacer eso. Confío en Hinata. Prefiero perderla que hacerle sufrir la pérdida de todo lo que ama.

Yahiko extendió la mano y agarró su hombro.

-Eres un guerrero bueno y honorable.

-Duele.- admitió. -Nunca creí que podía llegar a estar tan profundamente unido a una hembra tan rápido.

-Amor a primera vista. Creo en eso. Anhelo eso.

Sasuke salió de la casa.

-¿Dónde está la mujer?

-Se fue.- respondió Yahiko.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Le hablará a los humanos sobre nosotros y vendrán a atacarnos antes de que abandonemos la superficie del planeta. ¿Por dónde se fue? Voy a hacerla callar.

Yahiko dejó caer la mano del hombro de Naruto.

-Patea su culo. Te hará sentir mejor.

Naruto no necesitó ningún otro estímulo. Sasuke era una amenaza para Hinata.

Él gruñó y siguió a aquel macho.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Los**** personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama. La historia es una adaptación.**

**_Capítulo Siete_**

Hinata escondió la escopeta de Hiruzen dentro de su SUV y apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la parte de atrás cuando oyó pasos y se volvió.

Toneri caminaba penosamente hacia ella.

—¿Encontraste esa bestia y acabaste con ella?

—Encontré lo que mató a tus perros. Problema resuelto.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo.

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Su pregunta provocó recuerdos de Naruto fluyendo a través de su mente.

—Es una historia muy larga y no es una que piense compartir contigo. Me voy a mi casa.

Trató de desplazarse a su alrededor para llegar a la parte delantera de su vehículo, feliz de mantener un conjunto de llaves escondidas en la guantera, ya que había perdido las suyas. Toneri la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué era?

-_Un hombre alien realmente increíble._

—Un lince con la rabia.

—Mierda. Sigo diciendo que Hiruzen tiene que pagar a alguien para comprobar su propiedad. Esto significa que se extenderá. Tendré mapaches y ardillas locas viniendo a mi propiedad"

—Hablaré con él sobre eso mañana.

Eso le daría una excusa válida para visitar la cabaña y 'descubrir' el cuerpo.

—En este momento quiero tomar una ducha y dormir en una cama de verdad.

—Puedes usar la mía. Incluso lavaré tu espalda o cualquier otra cosa que quieras.

Toneri miró de reojo a sus pechos.

—En tus sueños, tío guarro.

Se sacudió de su agarre. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se metió dentro, pero Toneri agarró el borde de la misma, sin permitirle cerrarla.

—Puede que no fueras tan perra si consigues ser despedida. Acéptalo, Hinata, probablemente soy el mejor del grupo. Kim es mejor parecido, pero es un cabrón borracho. Sakon no puede mantener un trabajo, por lo que tendrías que mantener su culo, y todos sabemos que está clavándosela a la mujer de Miller en cada oportunidad que puede. Todo el mundo es demasiado viejo o demasiado joven, a menos que empieces a engancharlos nada más salir de la escuela secundaria. Además, puedo conseguirle ascender de forma gratuita. Vamos a mi casa.

—Fuera de mi camino.

Se negó a dejar ir la puerta cuando ella trató de cerrarla. De hecho dio un paso adelante, poniendo su cuerpo en la trayectoria de la misma.

—Sabes qué me deseas. Simplemente hazlo. Házmelo.

Se lamió los labios.

—Vamos, nena.

Su temperamento estalló. Estaba harta.

¿Quieres que te toque?

—Sí.— le sonrió.

—Está bien.

Se retorció en el asiento y lanzó el pie, clavándolo en su entrepierna. Él gritó y se dobló, tropezando hacia atrás mientras agarraba la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Hinata se asomó, agarró la manija, retorció las piernas hacia dentro, y cerró la puerta. La bloqueó y se inclinó sobre la consola, abrió la guantera y sacó sus llaves de repuesto.

—¡Perra!

Toneri golpeó la ventana.

—Conseguiré tenerte, incluso a pesar de ti misma.

Metió la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor. Se volteó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Haré que te despidan.

Toneri trató de abrir la puerta, pero no se movió. Ella se imaginó que iba a llamar a su tío para esa pequeña jugarreta, pero estaba harta de sus amenazas. Quizás las maneras de Konoha se le hubieran contagiado, porque no sintió ni una pizca de culpa. Se sentía bien tras golpear a aquel imbécil.

Se concentró en conducir el SUV y empujó el acelerador a fondo con el pie, despegando.

Se había olvidado de la puerta de metal al final del largo camino de entrada. Toneri probablemente no aparecería para desbloquearla y dejarla salir así que se limitó a embestirla. La delgada cadena se resistió, pero se rompió el eslabón de la cadena y la puerta se abrió. Condujo fuera, emergiendo a la carretera de doble carril que conducía hasta la ciudad.

Su pequeña casa era una vista agradable mientras aparcaba delante del garaje y encerraba el SUV. Tuvo que usar la llave de repuesto que había dejado escondida bajo la jardinera. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Hinata se detuvo, el silencio absoluto golpeándola mientras estudiaba sus destartalados muebles prefabricados y algunas piezas que se había arreglado para comprar por su cuenta.

—Maldita sea.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa y revisó el contestador. No había mensajes.

Entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera, mirando los escasos contenidos. Agarró una lata de refresco, la abrió y tomó un sorbo.

—Mi vida es una mierda.— murmuró.

Entró en su dormitorio, descansó la lata de soda en su tocador, y comenzó a desnudarse. Una ducha la haría sentirse mejor. Entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño y abrió el agua, teniendo tiempo para cepillarse los dientes mientras esperaba que el viejo calentador de agua entrara en juego.

Unos minutos más tarde puso a prueba la temperatura y maldijo. Estaba apenas tibia.

—Fantástico. Está estropeado de nuevo.

Apretó los dientes y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. La piel de gallina se levantó a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero sufrió a través de eso, mientras se fregaba el pelo y se enjabonaba. Se enjuagó y salió de la ducha. Se secó y se puso una bata, volviendo a su habitación. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su padre. Contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—Hola papá.

—Hola, cariño.

—Simplemente estaba pensando en ti.

—Eso es muy dulce, cielo. Realmente no puedo hablar ahora. Mis amigos y yo estamos a punto de irnos a pescar. Kip compró un barco nuevo. Realmente deberías tomarte un tiempo libre y venir a Florida a visitarme. Retirarse aquí fue la mejor decisión que jamás he tomado.

Ella podría no tener un trabajo. Eso podría liberar su horario.

—Me gustaría eso. No nos hemos visto en dos años.

—Guau. ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?

—Sí. El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo.

—Estoy seguro. Eso sí, no vengas el próximo mes. Me voy a ese crucero de lujo para senior.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tampoco el mes después de ese. Es entonces cuando nos vamos a México.

Siempre estaba ocupado. No le culpaba. No había mucho que hacer en Green Bend. Se había trasladado a una comunidad de retiro, allí hizo un montón de amigos a quienes les gustaba viajar.

—Me tengo que ir. Te amo, cariño.

—Yo también te quiero. Pasa un buen rato.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Siempre.

Colgó y se sentó en su cama. Marcó el número de su hermana y consiguió el contestador.

—Hola, Hanabi. Soy Hinata. Estaba revisando…

—Me has pillado a tiempo.— cortó su amiga jadeando. —Mi marido y los niños están en la minivan esperando por mí, pero me olvidé mis gafas de sol. ¿Has llamado para desearnos un buen vuelo?

Hinata recordó entonces.

—Te vas en tus vacaciones largas.

—No puedo esperar a salir de aquí por dos semanas. Te llamaré cuando lleguemos a casa y puedes venir a ver todas las fotos que tomemos. No puedo creer que por fin esté yendo a ver Hawái. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—En realidad, será mejor una semana después de que volvamos. Los padres de Konohamaru están llegando a la ciudad para ver a los niños. Esto va a estar bastante agitado, con ellos por aquí. Espera. Tal vez la semana después de esa. Se supone que debemos ir a Indianápolis para ese fin de semana.

—Cuando sea. Pásalo bien.

—Gracias. Me tengo que ir. Konohamaru acaba de tocar el claxon. No queremos perder nuestro vuelo. ¡Te quiero mucho!— colgó.

Hinata reemplazó el teléfono sobre el soporte y se sentó allí mirándolo. No tenía nadie más a quien llamar. Todo el mundo tenía una vida, excepto ella.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda, estudiando el techo manchado de agua de una gotera en el tejado que había tenido que parchear el año anterior. El silencio llegó hasta ella y comenzó a pensar en Naruto, reviviendo cada momento que habían compartido. El teléfono sonó un par de horas más tarde y se sentó, agarrándolo.

—¿Hola?

—¿La señorita Hyūga? Soy la secretaria de Himura Otsutsuki, Millie.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Sí?

—A él le gustaría verte en su despacho mañana a las dos.

—¿Por qué?

La mujer vaciló, luego bajó la voz.

—Está enfadado. Sé que recibió una llamada de su sobrino, luego hizo un par de llamadas y me pidió que concertara esta cita.

Allí estaba. Toneri había delatado su salida de tono y esas llamadas habían sido probablemente a su jefe.

—Le veré entonces.— colgó el teléfono.

Sonó un par de minutos más tarde y ella contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Quién es?

—Richard, desde el trabajo. Sólo llamaba para pedirte que me cubras durante las próximas semanas. No puedo trabajar los fines de semana. Mi esposa está enfadada. ¡Tendrás que encargarte incluso si estás enferma!

—Creo que estoy despedida.

—Oh.

—Lo lamento.

Ella le colgó.

—Mi vida es una mierda.— murmuró, derrumbándose sobre su espalda de nuevo.

Rodó a su costado, mirando el espacio vacío en la cama junto a ella.

Deseaba que Naruto estuviera allí.

La luz se desvaneció en su habitación cuando se puso el sol. Se quedó allí, pensando en Naruto y su vida. Siempre había querido encontrar un hombre que pudiera hacerla sentir sexy… hacerla sentir como si fuera la cosa más importante para él. Conoció eso con Naruto, durante su limitado tiempo juntos.

Los pros y los contras de un futuro sin él emprendieron la guerra dentro de su mente mientras las horas pasaban. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

Hinata se despertó en su oscuro cuarto y se levantó, mirando el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana. Había soñado sobre Naruto. Habían estado riendo juntos, sentados en un sofá en una habitación que no conocía. Él la había besado y algo había tirado de su camiseta. Se había apartado de él y un niño pequeño estaba junto a su pierna. Tenía que tener cerca de dos años de edad y era evidente que Naruto era su padre, por lo similares que parecían. El niño había sonreído y se subió a su regazo. Había sabido que él también era su hijo.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Se quitó las mantas que debió haber tirado sobre sí misma durante la noche, saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño. Se cepilló los dientes, se echó agua en la cara, y abrió de un tirón el armario debajo del fregadero para coger una bolsa de viaje.

No quería perder a Naruto. Le daba un miedo insano dejar todo atrás, pero sería mucho peor vivir con el arrepentimiento.

—Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Empaquetó artículos de primera necesidad y corrió a su habitación, excavando por la maleta desde el fondo del armario. Se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose qué llevar a otro planeta. ¿Hacía frío allí? ¿Calor? No tenía ni idea.

—Hijo de puta.

Ella abrió la maleta, lanzando dentro algunas de sus ropas favoritas.

Tenía que encontrarse con él y esperaba que no hubiera sido recogido ya.

El campamento tendría que ser desmontado. Podría encontrarlo allí.

Podrían estar en la vieja casa de campo o incluso donde su nave se había estrellado.

La desesperación azotó cuando encontró unos cuantos álbumes de fotos familiares y recuerdos preciosos que no quería dejar atrás. Una maleta se convirtió en dos, además de una bolsa de lona. Hinata no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Cada minuto parecía acelerar mientras corría alrededor de su casa.

Finalmente tomó un marcador permanente y se detuvo frente a su nevera, vacilando después de arrancarle la tapa.

—¿Cómo se dice adiós a todos los que amas? Les llamaría, pero no están en casa.

Finalmente comenzó a escribir. Nadie sería capaz de dejar de verlo una vez que llegaran a su casa, cuando alguien investigase por qué se había ido.

—Esto va a ser una putada, si resulta que Naruto ya se ha ido y tengo que tratar de borrarlo después.

Se hizo evidente que había empacado demasiado cuando arrastró la primera maleta hasta su SUV y regresó a por la segunda. La levantó y la llevó fuera de la puerta principal abierta, todavía tratando de decidir dónde buscar a Naruto primero.

Se estrelló contra algo sólido y soltó la maleta.

Naruto agarró sus caderas para sostenerla.

—¿Estás herida?

Hinata se recuperó rápidamente. Naruto estaba en su porche.

—¡ Naruto!

—Deslicé mi comunicador dentro de tu bolsillo cuando te besé en la despedida. He venido a pedirte una vez más que vengas conmigo.— admitió. —No pude dormir. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ti. Seguí la señal con la primera luz. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Ella asintió.

—Iba a buscarte. Es una locura, pero sí.

Él sonrió.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí!

Estaba tan aliviada de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo que se alzó de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello. La boca de Naruto aplastó la de ella, besándola. Gimió contra su lengua. Él la hizo retroceder hacia el interior, hasta que se tropezaron con su sofá. Él apartó la boca.

—Te deseo.

—Te deseo también.

Ella le dejó ir, buscando salir de su ropa.

—Voy a cerrar la puerta.

—No te molestes. Nadie viene por aquí. La casa no se puede ver desde la carretera. Desnúdate.

Naruto no dudó. Le encantaba eso de él. Estuvo a punto de tropezar arrancándose sus botas. Terminó de desnudarse antes que él y le hizo señas para que la siguiera por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Naruto echó la parte superior del uniforme en el suelo, abriéndose el frente de sus pantalones mientras iba tras ella.

—Te extrañé ayer por la noche.— Se lamentó Naruto.

Cayó sobre la cama y se volcó sobre su espalda en el centro.

—Estoy aquí.— Le respondió Hinata.

Empujó sus pantalones más abajo.

—Nunca vas a dormir sin mí a tu lado otra vez.

Él la sorprendió cuando se puso de rodillas, la agarró por los tobillos y tiró de ella hacia abajo de la cama.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero me dieron instrucciones de lo que debería hacer, por si alguna vez me vinculaba a una humana.

—Tuvimos sexo fantástico.— le recordó.

—Estamos a punto de tenerlo mejor.

Extendió las manos abiertas en sus muslos, empujándolos más separados y levantándola.

—Voy a dominar el sexo oral.

Hinata le miró.

—Nunca he estado tan entusiasmada antes de decir 'está bien'.

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando su rostro contra su coño.

—Hazme saber si hago esto correcto.

Ella se aferró a su ropa de cama.

—Justo ahí. Ese es el punto mágico.

Naruto hizo una pausa.

—¿Mágico?

—Se supone que eres un Leprechaun. Me siento afortunada. Olvídalo. Mal momento para una broma. No pares.

Reanudó su labor lamiendo y succionando su clítoris. Esto la llevó a perder la cabeza. Podría ser su primera vez, pero parecía decidido a hacerlo bien. Ella jadeó por el estímulo.

—Oh, sí. Así. Un poco más fuerte.

Naruto tomaba órdenes increíblemente bien, continuando con el dulce tormento hasta que ella gritó su nombre, culminando con fuerza. Aflojó su agarre en sus muslos y se encaramó hasta la parte superior de su cuerpo. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.

—Eres una joya.

Él ahuecó sus caderas, deslizando su culo hasta el borde de la cama.

—Acepta ser mi vinculada.

—Me casaré contigo.

Frotó la corona de su polla contra la hendidura de su coño y la penetró suavemente.

—Te estoy reclamando ahora mismo.

Ella asintió. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras bajaba sobre ella, su pecho cerniéndose sobre el suyo.

—Dame todo lo que tengas.

Hinata acunó su cara, tirando de él para darle un beso. Naruto se condujo dentro y fuera de ella, aumentando el ritmo.

Le encantaba la sensación de él y lo increíble que era tenerlo dentro de ella. La corona de su polla en forma de hongo bateó justo su punto G. Ella arañó sus bíceps y tuvo que romper el beso, temerosa de que podría morderle.

—¡Naruto!

Enterró la cara en su cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente su piel.

—Eres mía. Siempre. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Hinata culminó por segunda vez. Naruto gruñó su nombre, encontrando su propia liberación. Esta vez no salió fuera de ella. Se derramó en su interior. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro mientras se recuperaban. Hinata pasó los dedos por su espalda, sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de tocarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos.— se quejó finalmente. —No quiero moverme, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

A regañadientes, desenredaron sus cuerpos y se vistieron. Hinata tomó una mirada más alrededor de su casa, sabiendo que sería la última. Naruto se dirigió a la puerta, esperando por ella.

—Tengo una maleta más para agarrar. Espero que tres bultos no sea demasiado. No sabía lo que meter en las maletas.

—No te arrepentirás de esto.

—Lo sé.

La realidad de eso la impactó.

—Para ti el matrimonio es para siempre, ¿no? Sería una putada ir allí y divorciarnos en un año.

Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Para siempre. Nunca te dejaré ir.

—Bien. Estoy dando todo por ti.

—Soy consciente de eso. Seremos felices.

—Tengo fe. No quiero volver a perderte.

—¿Dónde está el resto de tus cosas? ¿Puedes llevarnos allí con tu vehículo? Sería más rápido que caminar.

—Claro.

Él la soltó y corrió hacia el interior de su dormitorio. Naruto la siguió, pareciendo asumir realmente su entorno por primera vez.

—Tu casa es pequeña. Nuestra casa de Konoha es mayor. Te gustará.

Los nervios atacaron.

—Eso espero.

Tomó la bolsa de lona de ella y ambos salieron por la puerta principal.

La cerró, pero no se molestó en girar la cerradura. Tenía todo lo que quería.

Naruto cargó sus cosas en la parte de atrás del SUV y Hinata subió al asiento del conductor. Naruto llenó el lado del pasajero con su alta figura.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A donde establecimos el campamento. Ha sido desmantelado, pero es un buen lugar para que puedan recogernos.

Sacó el dispositivo de comunicaciones de su bolsillo.

—Recuperé esto desde tu casa. No quiero que nadie lo encuentre. Voy a informarles que estamos en camino.

—No van a marcharse sin nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Tenemos un montón de tiempo.

Hinata encendió el motor y salió de su camino de entrada.

—Este planeta tuyo...

Decenas de preguntas llenaron su mente. Naruto se acercó y la tomó de la mano una vez que estaba en el camino.

—Te va a encantar, Hinata.

—Podré respirar allí, ¿verdad?

Se echó a reír.

—Sí. La Tierra se parece mucho a Konoha. Los colores son diferentes.

—¿En serio?

La estaba intrigando.

—Es hermoso. Tengo muchas ganas de mostrártelo.

Ella estaba emocionada.

—Esto va a ser una aventura.

—Lo será.

Ella sonrió, dejando algo de la preocupación aliviarse fuera. Naruto estaba a su lado, aferrándose a ella.

_-Va a estar todo bien._

Tuvo que estacionar su camioneta junto a la cabaña, donde terminaba el camino de tierra. Naruto tomó las dos bolsas más pesadas y ella empujó la correa de la bolsa de lona sobre su hombro. Caminaron juntos por el bosque.

Realmente esperaba que no tuvieran que escapar de cualquier animal silvestre. El primer vistazo de la nave hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

—¿Estás seguro de que todos vamos a caber en eso? Es aproximadamente del tamaño de una autocaravana. En cierto modo se parece a una también, excepto las ruedas y las ventanas.

Naruto asintió.

—No sé lo que es una autocaravana, pero esto es un pequeño transporte que nos hará volar al espacio, donde espera una nave más grande.

—Está bien.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No tengas miedo, Hinata. Siempre voy a mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Qué hicisteis con la otra nave? ¿Fuisteis capaces de arreglarla o algo así?

—No. Este transbordador aterrizó mientras todavía estaba oscuro. Llegaron antes del amanecer. Al caer la noche vamos a despegar y cargaremos lo que queda de nuestra otra nave con nosotros. Se puede acoplar a la parte inferior del casco. Será desechada en el espacio profundo, donde nadie de vuestro planeta pueda encontrarse con ella jamás.

—¿Por qué no salimos ahora mismo?

—Los humanos nos verían, si observaran el cielo. Seremos un objeto más grande con el transbordador transportando la nave dañada.

—Oh.

Se sentía algo tonta por preguntar. Todo tenía sentido, ahora que sabía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Esta cosa puede soportar ese tipo de peso extra? ¿Os preocupáis sobre la detección del radar? Tenemos eso.

—Sí, puede soportar el peso. Somos conscientes de cómo realizáis seguimientos de objetos en vuestro cielo, pero los transbordadores están diseñados para deformar las señales de la mayor parte de los radares existentes alrededor, de modo que no seremos rastreables por ellos.

Dos aliens les dieron la bienvenida. Ella no los había conocido antes.

Naruto entregó sus maletas a uno de ellos.

—Pertenencias de mi mujer. Hinata viene con nosotros.

—Por supuesto.

Hinata sintió la calidez. Ella era la mujer de Naruto. Él era su hombre alien.

Él tomó su bolsa de lona y se la pasó al segundo hombre. Llevaron sus cosas dentro de la lanzadera y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tranquila.— dijo Naruto con voz ronca, tirando de ella en sus brazos. —Te sostendré.

—Tengo la sensación de que vas a estar haciendo eso mucho. No soy fan de las alturas.— miró hacia el cielo azul. —Y vamos muy alto esta noche.

—Todo va a estar bien.— prometió.

Ella miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos.

—Confío en ti.

Realmente lo hacía.

—Eres parte de mi corazón, Hinata. Yo cuidaré de ti y serás feliz

—Lo sé. Creo eso.

**_~Fin~_**

**_Falta el epílogo..._**


	8. Epílogo

**Los**** personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama****. La historia es una adaptación.**

**_Epílogo_**

_Exactamente un año después_

Hinata gimió, alcanzando hacia abajo para trazar el sedoso cabello de Naruto. Él gruñó contra su clítoris, las vibraciones sumándose a su placer.

Tenía las piernas abiertas inmovilizadas con sus brazos, sus manos ahuecando firmemente su culo. Utilizaba la parte plana de la lengua para atormentarla.

—Vas a matarme si consigues ser mejor en esto.

Se puso más agresivo con su boca hasta que Hinata estuvo gritando, corriéndose con fuerza. Naruto levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de satisfacción curvando sus labios.

—¿Eso es una queja? Estaba decidido a aprender. Es nuestro primer aniversario de cuando te hice mi vinculada. Te estoy mostrando mi agradecimiento.

Ella soltó el pelo y acarició sus dedos sobre su mejilla.

—Es la mejor decisión que he tomado jamás. Te amo.

Aflojó su agarre en su culo y desprendió sus piernas, subiendo por su cuerpo y estableciendo sus caderas entre sus muslos todavía extendidos.

—Cada día siento gratitud de que tomaras esta oportunidad. Siento ese mismo amor. Es tan fuerte que resulta casi doloroso.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Nunca pensé que podía sentir esto tan fuertemente sobre alguien antes.

Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—¿Algún arrepentimiento?

—Me siento culpable por mi padre, mi hermana y algunos de mis amigos.– admitió.—Ellos tenían sus propias vidas completas, sin embargo. Les dejé esa nota en mi nevera, jurando que estaba viva y bien, solo que marchándome con el hombre del que me enamoré, alguien que necesita mantenerse fuera de la red. Probablemente piensan que me uní a alguna secta.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella sonrió. Todavía estaban resolviendo algunas palabras con el traductor, pero dudaba que Konoha tuviera una definición en su idioma que se ajustara.

—Un criminal.— improvisó, divertida.

—Yo puedo ser muy malo.— bromeó. —Me dices eso todo el tiempo.

—En el mejor de los sentidos.

Se levantó un poco y miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, ajustando sus caderas. Hinata gimió cuando su dura polla empujó su coño y lentamente la invadió. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se agarró a sus hombros.

—Con frecuencia dices que esto se siente tan bien que debería ser ilegal.

—Eso es muy cierto.

Llamaron a la puerta y Naruto gimió.

—Lárgate.

Otro golpe sonó. Se retorció, agarrándose de las mantas y las sacudió sobre la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Sacó su polla de Hinata y se incorporó un poco.

—Maldita sea. Adelante.

Hinata se sentó también, agarrando la sabana contra sus pechos.

—Tanto para dormir un poco.

La puerta se abrió y una anciana de pelo blanco se asomó.

—Siento interrumpir vuestro momento de amor, pero alguien tiene hambre.

Entonces entró, sosteniendo un paquete envuelto. Hinata sonrió.

—No hay descanso para los malvados.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, abriendo los brazos.

—Sé lo que eso significa. Dámelo a mí, segunda madre.

La mujer mayor se acercó a la cama y le entregó a su hijo.

—Voy a preparar un festín de todas vuestras comidas favoritas. Sé que hoy es un día importante.— dijo, entonces huyó.

Hinata se apoyó en Naruto, mirando a la réplica en miniatura del hombre que amaba.

—Es igual que tú.

—Tiene tu color de piel.

—Quise decir sobre tener siempre apetito.

Echó un vistazo a sus pechos.

—Siempre.

—Quiere leche. Sé lo que quieres tu y no es leche.— bromeó. —Me alegro de que tengamos a Tsunade para ayudarnos. Tu abuela es un salvavidas.

—No en este momento.

Hinata se rió y tomó al bebé.

—Voy a darle de comer, entonces se lo llevaremos de vuelta. La mañana aún no ha terminado.

Naruto sonrió.

—No, claro que no. Tengo un montón de cosas que hoy planeaba hacerte a ti.

—¿Quieres decir conmigo?

Sacudió la cabeza, la diversión brillando en sus hermosos ojos.

—No. A ti.

—Realmente te amo.

—Realmente voy a amarte. Éste chico necesita un hermano o hermana.

Hinata giró su cuerpo presionando la espalda contra el pecho de Naruto y él se acurrucó cerca.

—Por lo menos nuestro segundo hijo será concebido en Konoha.

—Conseguí distraerte de tu miedo a las alturas y viajar a través del espacio en una nave.

—Ciertamente lo hiciste. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

Volvió la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Por capturarme en esa orilla del río y mantenerme contigo.

—Te escapaste mientras estaba durmiendo.

—Pero me encontraste y más tarde me convenciste de tomar la mejor decisión que he tomado jamás.

—Estaba dispuesto a lanzarte por encima de mi hombro y llevarte de vuelta a nuestro campamento, si hubieras dicho que no. No podía dejarte ir. Eso habría destruido mi corazón.

—El mío también.— admitió.

—Ahora los dos estamos enteros y felices.

—Sí, lo estamos.

Su hijo eligió ese momento para dejar salir un pequeño rugido. Hinata se rió.

—Es igual que tú cuando se siente frustrado, sólo que no tan fuerte.

—Dale de comer, así podremos regresarle con mi segunda madre. Tenemos planes.

—Sí, los tenemos.

**_FIN_**

**_El libro se llama «La cautiva de Coto» de la _****_autora Laurann Dohner de la_**

**_Serie Guerreros Zorn (5)_**


End file.
